Por heridas sin vendar
by July Hope
Summary: Marinette tiene un proyecto que entregar en la escuela, tiene que diseñar una colección de ropa para Adrien Agreste, ni más ni menos. Después de tiempo sin haber convivido con su amigo, las pruebas de vestuario podrían darle a uno de los dos una pista para descubrir el secreto del otro, pero ¿qué harán cuando descubran quiénes son en realidad? MariChat. Ladrien, Adrianette LadyNoir
1. Proyecto de graduación

Marinette sonrió eligiendo su ropa para ese día. Tikki la miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué de pronto a la protectora de París le interesaba tanto cómo lucía. No se preocupaba tanto por ello desde que iba a la misma escuela que Adrien Agreste, pero hacía tiempo que eso había quedado atrás. Ahora Marinette vivía sola en un departamento con una vista privilegiada de la torre Eifelle, estaba muchísimo más cerca de la universidad, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la panadería de sus padres, con quienes pasaba la mayor parte de los fines de semana, ayudando en la tienda y ganando dinero por ello para apoyar a pagarse la universidad. Sin embargo, en ese tiempo también había ganado dinero diseñando algunas portadas para Kitty Section, Jagged Stone y otros famosos que habían ido subiendo en esos años. También había vendido un par de diseños gracias al programa de apoyo a estudiantes, que ofrecía los proyectos finales mejor puntuados a la venta de público específico.

La heroína de parís tenía veintidós años, estaba en sus últimos semestres de la universidad, estudiando la carrera de diseño de modas en la escuela más importante de su ciudad; Adrien Agreste había heredado el imperio de su padre, quien cada vez se dejaba ver menos que antes, así que el joven rubio tenía una agenda apretada. Por su parte, con su padre, había estudiado todo lo que Gabriel Agreste sabía de modas, además de haber tenido tutores en casa que lo habían ayudado a mejorar y perfeccionar su habilidad.

Uno de sus mentores había sido ni más ni menos que Audrey Bourgeois.

Había sido muy sorpresivo que el joven Agreste decidiera recluirse para continuar con su formación académica después de haber peleado tanto por conseguir esa pequeña libertad. Nadie sabía que el muchacho había decidido seguir su formación en casa para tener más tiempo libre para sí mismo. Nadie sabía qué hacía. Se encerraba en su estudio durante horas cuando terminaba con sus deberes.

A veces salía con ideas reveladoras para las nuevas colecciones de la casa Agreste, a veces componía piezas musicales magistrales sentado sólo frente a su piano, a veces nada, y fingía desilusión al no haber conseguido inspiración.

No. Desde que habían terminado el instituto, Marinette ya casi no veía a su amigo de la infancia, aunque a veces se mandaban mensajes de texto, alentándose el uno al otro a seguir esforzándose hasta conseguir sus sueños. Marinette tenía claro algo, se convertiría en la mejor diseñadora para ganarse un lugar en la casa Agreste y así poder impresionar a su amor platónico de toda la vida.

—Pero no lo entiendo. —Comentó Tikki al ver el vestido rosa moteado que la chica se había puesto. —Hoy son clases normales. ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?

—El día de hoy la profesora Farmier asignará el proyecto final para este semestre. —Admitió Marinette sonriendo mientras ponía en su cama un suéter ligero de color arena a juego con sus botines, dándose cuenta de que el vestido parecía haberse encogido al verse en el espejo y ver sus piernas expuesta. —Quiero causar una buena impresión para la profesora.

—Marinette. —Murmuró Tikki divertida, flotando hasta el ropero de la chica y saliendo con unos leggins de color gris Oxford que le entregó a su protegida. —Tú siempre impresionas a Farmier con tus excelentes trabajos.

—Lo sé, pero estoy nerviosa.

—Lo harás increíble. —Dijo Tikki al ver el outfit de su protegida completo. —Tal como te ves, increíble, Marinette.

—Gracias. —Vamos o se hará tarde.

* * *

1.-Proyecto de graduación

A ver, antes de que otra cosa suceda. MLB no me pertenece, pertenece a Thomas Astruc. He estado viendo la serie conforme va saliendo, el problema es que he encontrado capítulos en español latino, capítulos en castellano, capítulos en inglés y en francés. Decidí tomar algunas cosas del audio original, así que, si te encuentras por ahí alguna palabra que no te suene, me disculpo de antemano, no he podido poner de acuerdo a mi cerebro para elegir un solo idioma y me traiciona el subconsciente.

* * *

Adrien miraba su reflejo en el espejo mientras terminaba de abotonarse el chaleco, su habitación no había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, pero ya no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. Le había pedido a su padre una habitación de la casa para poder adecuarla a su gusto, la convirtió en su estudio, en su santuario.

Plagg sonrió mirando a su protegido.

—Te estás esforzando mucho hoy.

—Sí. —Murmuró el muchacho quitándose el chaleco y la camisa blanca de manga larga, ofuscado al no quedar conforme con su propia imagen. Suspiró dándole la espalda a Plagg, el Kwami observó las cicatrices que el héroe tenía, resultado de todas las veces que habían luchado juntos contra el mal. —Me extendieron una invitación a la universidad de París para el evento de exámenes finales en la carrera de diseño de modas.

—¿Te emociona la invitación?

—No exactamente. —Admitió el muchacho. —Son dos cosas en realidad. Marinette estudia en esa carrera, creo que ella estará en ese proyecto de exámenes finales, así que es una oportunidad para saludar a una vieja amiga.

—Vete por lo seguro. —Sugirió Plagg sonriendo. —Gris, negro, son colores que te quedan.

—Sí, pero no me hice famoso en el mundo de la moda por jugar seguro.

—Hoy no se trata de que estés a la vanguardia, sino cómodo contigo mismo. ¿Y la segunda?

—¿Perdón? —Murmuró el muchacho confundido, mientras terminaba de enfundarse en una camiseta gris ajustada de manga corta y cuello redondo.

—Dijiste que te emocionaba por dos motivos. —Dijo el Kwami antes de zamparse un pedazo de queso.

—Ladybug. —Murmuró el muchacho recuperando el chaleco y agachádose para amarrarse los tenis de botas.

—Ay, enamorado. Nunca cambias. —Se quejó el kwami, volteando los ojos, percatándose de que el muchacho sonreía con aires soñadores. Resignado a tener esa conversación por enésima vez en la vida, el kwami carraspeó. —¿Qué tiene que ver Ladybug?

—¿Viste su traje la última vez que peleamos? —Inquirió el muchacho mirando a su kwami de reojo. —Tenía algunas modificaciones. Su peinado, sus botas, sus guantes. Si fue capaz de cambiar el diseño de su propio traje, quiere decir que tiene habilidades en la moda o a algún conocido en ese medio. Tiene la edad para estar estudiando la carrera. Sería una buena oportunidad para investigar un poco al respecto.

—¿Otra vez estás con tratar de descubrir su identidad?

—No exactamente. No quiero averiguar su identidad por saber quién es ella, quiero saber si puedo protegerla.

—Lover boy, no vas a conseguir nada a este paso.

—No lo sabes, Plagg. Deséame suerte. —Murmuró el muchacho levantándose y tomando su mochila, colgándose la correa cruzada sobre el pecho. Plagg entró a la mochila y sonrió resignado a repetir el mismo patrón de los últimos años.

—Ay, lover boy. —Soltó divertido el kwami, sabiendo que vería a Tikki y que tendría unos minutos para charlar con esa vieja amiga.

.

Cada estudiante tenía una isla asignada, una mesa plana con lámpara y cajoneras con llave, las mesas tenían una modalidad para poder inclinar la superficie y que fuesen restiradores para trabajar sus diseños al momento de dibujar, más atrás del salón estaban las máquinas de coser industriales y alrededor de todo el salón había maniquíes asignados para cada isla. Las mesas de corte a veces servían para que los estudiantes se reunieran a hacer trabajos y a trabajar en equipo cuando las clases así lo requerían, pero casi nunca usaban esas mesas en las semanas de exámenes finales.

Marinette estaba sentada en su isla, garabateando en su libreta de apuntes, haciendo algunas correcciones al traje de Luka para su siguiente concierto, preguntándose si tendría tiempo de ir a verlos o si la ciudad necesitaría a Ladybug...

Ladybug.

La chica abrió su libreta en las últimas hojas, sonriendo al percatarse de que tenía un par de ideas más para las modificaciones de su traje.

—_Lo que has hecho con el traje es impresionante. _—Murmuró Tikki desde la chaqueta de su protegida.

Marinette había optado por empezar a usar suéteres holgados y darle espacio a Tikki para ocultarse ahí. Había adecuado un par de bolsillos dentro de los suéteres para que su kwami estuviese cómoda, y tenía un cajón de su isla convertido en una mini casa de muñecas. La mayor parte del tiempo, Marinette tenía ese cajón abierto, Tikki tenía espacio de sobra para moverse, sentarse en los diminutos muebles que Marinette había confeccionado para ella y tomaba notas de las clases a su manera, para poder ayudar a su protegida con la escuela y con las dudas que tuviese.

Habían hecho un trato para que no le ayudara en los exámenes escritos, pero Tikki se había convertido en una excelente tutora. Divertida y comprensiva, capaz de hacerle a Marinette entender hasta lo que parecía imposible.

—Gracias, Tikki. —Murmuró la chica sonriendo, recargando el rostro en una mano y deslizando su lápiz en nuevos trazos, preguntándose si podría hacer alguna modificación para el traje de su compañero de aventuras.

Hacía tiempo que Marinette había dejado de ver a Adrien tan seguido, aunque los mensajes estaban ahí, el tiempo que comenzaba a pasar al lado de Chat Noir con París combatiendo al mal le había hecho considerar que el minino no fuese tan mal partido.

¿Debería Ladybug darle una oportunidad?

—¿Debería agregar más color negro? —Murmuró la chica sonriendo de medio lado, pensando en el traje de Chat Noir.

La gente ya se había acostumbrado a verla hablar sola, cuando le habían preguntado al respecto, ella había alegado que pensar en voz alta le ayudaba a concentrarse mejor, y generalmente lo comprobaba mostrando diseños cada vez más impresionantes.

—Creo que le falta rojo. —Admitió Tikki asomándose a la libreta de su protegida. —Una franja roja en las botas y será un traje equilibrado. Pero haría los guantes más largos.

—¿Los guantes?

—Sí. —Dijo Tikki sonriendo cuando Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa. —Hasta los codos, para darle una línea sofisticada y juvenil.

Marinette sonrió cuando Tikki volvió a sentarse en su sillón a escala. Poco a poco, su kwami se había adueñado de la terminología de su carrera, sonaba tan natural en la boca de aquella pequeña, que poco a poco Marinette se había convertido en su fan.

Marinette había planeado una colección completa, debatiéndose entre llamarla Tikki o Motas. Aunque la joven diseñadora alegaba que se había inspirado en Ladybug para crear esa colección, en realidad su kwami había sido toda la inspiración que necesitaban.

—Buenos días, estudiantes. —Llamó Farmier llegando al aula, recibió un saludo general por parte de todos los presentes mientras terminaba de dejar todas sus cosas en el escritorio. Levantó la mirada y sonrió repartiendo la vista por todos sus estudiantes. —Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—¿Sí?

—Ya que fuiste la calificación más alta del periodo pasado, serás la primera en tomar medidas para el proyecto final. Puedes hacerlo sola o en pareja. ¿Quieres decidirlo de una vez?

—Creo que... —Murmuró paseando la vista con sus compañeros y sonriendo apenada. Tenía varios muy buenos amigos en el salón, pero no sería justo ni para ella ni para nadie más. —Yo creo que esta vez lo haré sola. Mis padres tienen mucho trabajo en la panadería y no quiero atrasar a ninguno de mis compañeros si por algo me necesitan.

—Qué amable eres, Marinette. —Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa, haciendo un apunte en su agenda y volviendo la vista a la clase. —El tema de esta temporada es Chat Noir.

Murmullos se levantaron por toda la sala y Marinette sonrió de medio lado, segura de que aquello sería pan comido para ella.

—La idea es diseñar y crear una colección completa. Tomen nota chicos.

Marinette asintió sacando una libreta de raya para no gastar hojas de su cuaderno de dibujo. Sonrió mordisqueando la punta de su pluma, nerviosa pero emocionada por comenzar a dibujar.

—Será divertido. —Dijo Tikki sonriendo desde el cajón.

Marinette asintió ampliando su sonrisa.

—Un traje de gala para una cena de coctel en el Hotel Bourgeois. —Murmuró lento para que los estudiantes tomasen nota de la tarea. —Un atuendo formal casual para una junta de negocios. Un conjunto casual para un día común. Un conjunto deportivo para un día en el gimnasio y, por último... Una sorpresa.

Aquella afirmación los tomó desprevenidos a todos. Comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, tratando de saber si alguno de ellos había comprendido.

Marinette levantó una mano. —¿Una sorpresa?

—Sí. —Afirmó Farmier divertida. —Un conjunto que ustedes elijan, sean creativos, tomen la información que necesitan, el LadyBlog siempre es una buena fuente de inspiración si internet y las noticias no son suficientes para crear cosas nuevas. La sorpresa será lo último que presenten el día de la pasarela. Tienen la libertad de elegir qué tipo de atuendo van a crear, pero recuerden que serán calificados por la originalidad del mismo. Todos tienen el mismo tema, así que las evaluaciones serán un poco más duras de lo que normalmente son. Para eso es la pasarela.

—¿Pasarela? —Murmuró Marinette confundida. —Normalmente las pasarelas las hacían sólo con los mejores trabajos de fin de curso, no con los semestres avanzados.

—Bueno, este ciclo será la excepción. —Anunció emocionada la profesora. —La crítica de moda, Audrey Bourgeois está buscando nuevas promesas para la industria de la moda y nos ha pedido como un favor personal hacer esta pasarela. Ahora, nuestro modelo ha llegado. —Anunció la profesora revisando su celular y mirando a sus estudiantes. —Quiero pedirles un fuerte aplauso para Adrien Agreste.

La puerta se abrió y el aludido entró sonriendo con timidez.

Adrien Agreste había cambiado muchísimo en los últimos años que había pasado recluido en su casa. Ahora sonreía con más confianza, hablaba convencido de sus palabras, miraba fijo a los ojos, pero había algo que seguía sin cambiar. Cada que llegaba a un lugar nuevo, la timidez volvía a su ser, adueñándose de su seguridad momentáneamente, mientras tomaba confianza de nuevo.

Todos en la sala aplaudieron para darle la bienvenida, Marinette se quedó pasmada al ver a su amigo de la infancia entrar al salón y se pasó la trenza hacia el frente, sonriendo y saludando cuando el muchacho hizo contacto visual. Adrien cerró los ojos haciendo un asentimiento amable, correspondiendo discretamente el saludo de su amiga.

—Marinette tienes el primer turno. —Anunció la profesora tomando por sorpresa al muchacho, quien sonrió divertido. —El salón de al lado está disponible para que charles con el joven Agreste y tomes las medidas necesarias. Tienes veinte minutos para eso, en cuanto termines vuelve a sala y selecciona a la persona que sigue de ti.

—Gracias mademoiselle Farmier. —Murmuró la chica poniéndose de pie en su lugar, apretando fuertemente su libreta contra el pecho y tomando sus herramientas de trabajo.

—Antes de que otra cosa suceda. —Llamó la profesora al ver que Marinette y Adrien ya se dirigían hacia la puerta. —Evaluaremos sus diseños el viernes próximo, Adrien Agreste será uno de los modelos de la pasarela, la colección mejor evaluada será la que el joven Agreste vista ese día, así que esfuércense mucho y den lo mejor de sí.

Por un instante, Marinette se quedó en blanco, mirando a Farmier con la boca abierta.

Adrien Agreste usando su colección de Chat Noir...

Tikki se removió en el bolsillo de Marinette, tratando de regresarla a la tierra, la chica asintió para sí misma y siguió a Adrien hasta el salón de al lado. El lugar tenía maniquíes, mesas de corte y bancos altos, pero nada más. El muchacho sonrió dejando su mochila en una de las mesas y asintió para Marinette antes de besarle ambas mejillas.

—Cómo has cambiado, Marinette. —Murmuró el muchacho sonriendo ampliamente.

—También tú estás distinto. —Dijo en voz baja, apartando la mirada, apenada, temiendo volver a tartamudear en frente de su amor platónico. —Te... Te echo de menos. —Admitió mirándole de reojo.

Adrien sonrió asintiendo. —También yo, siempre fuiste una amiga muy leal y juro que me faltan tus consejos.

El muchacho se vio tentado a extender una mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica, pero se contuvo apenas a tiempo. Marinette estaba hermosa. Con los labios rosas y la nariz llena de pecas, su cabello negro, ya no lo llevaba en las coletas que solía usar y la trenza la hacía lucir sofisticada y elegante. Toda ella parecía una diseñadora en toda su expresión.

—Perdón. —Dijo Adrien dando un paso de espaldas. —Te estoy quitando el tiempo.

Adrien se quitó el chaleco y sonrió para su amiga, agradeciendo llevar una camiseta ajustada que le facilitaría a Marinette el trabajo. La chica le tomó las medidas correspondientes, ni siquiera le tuvo que pedir nada, seguramente el rubio estaba acostumbrado a eso al ser un modelo de talla internacional, cooperó en todo lo que duró la toma de medidas y sonrió sentándose al lado de Marinette cuando la chica puso una página en blanco e inició un interrogatorio para conocer mejor el gusto de Adrien Agreste.

—¿Corbata o pajarita?

—Corbata, definitivamente. Para el coctel, pero si me preguntas, prefiero la pajarita, es informal y da cierto encanto.

—Te va mejor. —Admitió Marinette sonriendo y tomando nota. —¿Sueles usar saco?

—Sólo en los eventos más formales, el resto del tiempo prefiero si no.

—¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres?

—No entiendo cómo eso te puede ayudar para la creación de moda. —Admitió divertido.

—Nos pidieron una sorpresa para el gran final. —Murmuró ella, avergonzado, temiendo quedar como acosadora. Había quitado todas las fotos de Adrien de su pared, todas menos una en la que salía juntos el día de la graduación de la escuela. Decidió dejar de ser una acosadora en excelencia y enfocarse en su estudio. Ya se encargaría de hacer que Adrien la viese y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

—Ya veo.

—¿Sigues siendo fan de Ladybug? —Murmuró pensando en una idea divertida.

—Admiro a los héroes de parís, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

Marinette rio ante el comentario sarcástico y juguetón de su compañero, levantó la mirada pensando en Chat Noir, en que su compañero solía hacer esas preguntas sarcásticas e inteligentes, y el gesto de Adrien. Marinette se quedó pensativa un momento, preguntándose si en verdad...

No. Se dijo a sí misma. No podía ser.

—Tengo una idea divertida, pero incluso de ti será sorpresa.

—No es justo, Marinette, ¿Cómo harás para que no descubra tu sorpresa cuando nos llamen a probarnos la ropa?

—Estás muy seguro de que voy a ganar esa oportunidad. —Admitió la chica tomando notas en su libreta y apartándose un mechón del rostro con la mano libre.

—Mi padre ha comprado dos de tus colecciones. —Murmuró el muchacho acercándose.

—En gustos se rompen géneros. —Admitió divertida, levantando la mirada y sonrojándose ante la cercanía de Adrien. —Además, las colecciones que compró fueron trabajos en equipo que Alya me ayudó a perfeccionar, ya sabes. —Tikki se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta de que la chica lo haría de nuevo. —Estaba confeccionando atuandos, atendos, atuendos para el examen y pensaba peresentarlos cuando... terminaran los... exámenes. —Marinette suspiró ofuscada. —Perdón. Estoy nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, debes estar bajo mucha presión por los exámenes finales.

—Algo así. —Murmuró la chica pensando en su trabajo como Ladybug.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Harás algo por la tarde? —Dijo la chica sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Adrien soltó una risa discreta al ver la expresión de pasmo que la chica compuso tras darse cuenta de qué había hecho.

—¡Ya sabes! —Gritó poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas. —Para seguir hablando de las colecciones y la sorpresa que tengo qué confeccionar cuando la profesora Farmier nos asigne los trabajos, los trabajos ya nos los asignaron, así que voy a necesitar tiempo para las medidas, pero ya te las tomé, así que... La estoy liando.

—Un poco, sí. —Dijo divertido el rubio. También se puso de pie y sonrió para su amgia. —¿Te parece si reviso mi agenda? Podríamos vernos si tienes dudas... Y no me caería nada mal tomar un café con una vieja amiga. Me haría feliz si tienes tiempo.

—Seguro, mientras nadie salga akumatizado, podemos ir por ese café. —Dijo sonriendo, embelesada.

—¿Akumatizados? —Inquirió el muchacho, confundido.

—¡Sí! —Gritó la chica retrocediendo en su lugar. —Si la ciudad está en peligro entonces no podríamos ir por el café y tendríamos que refugiarnos para ponernos a salvo y ayudar a la gete que podamos para que Ladybug y Chat Noir hagan su trabajo y...

Adrien soltó una carcajada diamantina, interrumpiendo a su amiga. La chica se sonrojó al percatarse de que Adrien le sacaba ya una cabeza de estatura, no sólo estaba más guapo, estaba más sofisticado que nunca. Elegante pero casual, con el cabello peinado un poco hacia atrás. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Marinette suspiró considerando que Adrien se burlase de ella, pero el muchacho sonrió tomándole una mano a la chica e hizo una reverencia besando sus nudillos.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿no _princesse_?

Marinette se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante ese gesto. Demasiado familiar, demasiado conocido para ella. Pero alejó ese pensamiento, asintiendo.

—Me da mucho gusto saber que sigues siendo la misma Marinette de siempre. —Admitió el muchacho. —Sé que la gente cambia, pero tú eres honesta. Me gusta la gente honesta.

—Gracias... —Murmuró sonriendo, sin aliento. Miró el reloj de la pared y retrocedió un paso, sonriendo con ganas. —Será mejor que te mande al siguiente diseñador, para no quitarte mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien, gracias por la charla, Marí.

—A ti...

En cuanto salió de la habitación, miró a Tikki con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

—Me llamó Marí.

—Lo escuché. —Dijo Tikki sonriendo ampliamente. —Qué dulce.

—No es dulce. —Murmuró Marinette acongojada. —No me voy a poder controlar, haré una colección horrible y terminaré fallando estrepitosamente, me expulsarán de la escuela y jamás podré volver a ver a Adrien Agreste a los ojos, estará tan decepcionado de mi trabajo que se irá a Nueva York a iniciar una carrera como modelo y abrirá su propia casa de moda y luego hará críticas horribles a mi trabajo desde Norteamérica y yo tendré que vivir de las limosnas que me dé la gente porque no tendré cara para volver a la panadería con mis padres y...

—O podrías aprovechar que Chat Noir es amigo tuyo y buscar inspiración en los tejados de París antes de que otra cosa suceda.

—¿No sería hacer trampa?

—Vas a usar tus habilidades para hacer la colección, no un miráculous. No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Anímate... _Marí_.

—Tienes razón, Tikki. Daré lo mejor de mí.

En el salón, adrien miraba a Plagg comer su siguiente tajada de queso.

—Esa Marinette es un caso completo. —Dijo el Kwami sonriendo ampliamente. —Sigue colada por ti como en el instituto.

—No digas tonterías, Plagg. Marinette no está enamorada de mí.

—¡Dios! Eres el Chat Noir más ciego que he tenido. —Se quejó Plagg amargamente antes de volver a dirigirse a la mochila. —Pero bueno, ya te darás cuenta por tus propios medios.


	2. Un café y un croissant

Marinette sonrió despidiéndose de sus amigos y se encaminó hasta la puerta de la universidad. Se quedó pasmada cuando vio a Adrien recargado contra la limosina, con los audífonos puestos y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, golpeteaba rítmicamente con el pie, seguro a la par de la música que estaba escuchando.

El muchacho levantó la vista, encontrándose con una Marinette completamente pasmada a unos metros de él. Sonrió avanzando unos pasos mientras se quitaba y enrollaba el cable de los audífonos.

—Marí... —Murmuró sonriente. —Espero no encontrarte ocupada.

—No, para nada. ¿Pasó algo?

—Sí. Tengo una hora libre. —Admitió el rubio rascándose la nuca y componiendo una sonrisa que Marinette calificaría de "angelical" en ese instante. —Pensaba en tomar un café contigo si tienes tiempo.

Pausa.

Rebobinemos un poco.

Adrien había salido del salón de talleres cuando la última modista, una chica de nombre Monique, había terminado de hacerle las preguntas y tomarle las medidas. Ya podía adivinar de qué iría la colección de aquella chica, no era nada novedosa y, por las preguntas que le había hecho, Adrien podría decir que aquello era bastante predecible.

Tenía un mensaje de Natalie. "Llámame en cuanto termines"

El joven Agreste había suspirado profundo, pasando una mano por su cabello, tratando de serenarse antes de marcarle a su asistente.

La ocupada secretaria de su padre había cancelado una sesión de fotos al darse cuenta de que Adrien no había regresado la llamada.

—Fueron veintiocho modistas. —Admitió al final, pensando que algunos habían tardado menos que otros en tomar medidas y hacer preguntas. —Y ni siquiera terminamos con la mitad de ellos. Parece que tendré que volver mañana.

—_Muy bien. _—Había dicho Natalie dejando en claro que no era lo que pensaba en realidad en ese momento. —_Mañana tenías programado un desayuno con el alcalde, pero su esposa entenderá la situación. Todavía tienes tu sesión de la tarde, así que aprovecha para comer algo y te esperamos en el set. _

—Gracias Natalie.

Adrien colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

—¿En qué piensas gastar tu tiempo? —Inquirió Plagg sonriéndole a su portador, mirándole de reojo y luego buscando por el campus, los puestos de comida, en espera de encontrar algo de queso fresco. —Podrías aprovechar e ir a comer con esa amiga tuya. _Marí_.

—No quiero ser un inconveniente. Ya te diste cuenta de que le resulto incómodo.

—No creo que incómodo sea la palabra. —Dijo el kwami sonriendo ampliamente. —No pierdes nada con intentar algo, ¿o sí? Además, dijiste que la extrañabas, y ella dijo lo mismo de ti. Deberías salir con la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng ahora que no tiene novio —una idea se gestó en la mente del kwami, que sonrió ampliamente, tendiéndole una trampa a su portador para hacerle caer en una cita con Marinette —, antes de que Luka se dé cuenta de qué perdió y quiera recuperarla.

—¿Luka qué tiene que ver?

—Duh. —Exclamó Plagg flotando hasta el oído de Adrien y sonriendo con malicia. —Luka y Marinette fueron novios durante un año y medio. Y son amigos muy cercanos, se mandan mensajes y se hacen llamadas todo el tiempo.

—Estás jugando.

—No. Luka lo dijo en una entrevista para la revista "Corazones rotos" la semana pasada. Habla con tanto cariño de Marinette que cualquiera diría que volverán en cualquier momento. Pero claro, como a ti no te gusta Marinette, supongo que no hay problema si ella sale con Luka.

—Voy a ir a buscarla, pero es por la colección de modas. Tú sabes que estoy enamorado de...

—Sí, sí, de ese bicho de puntos negros. Pero Marinette también tiene puntos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió Adrien confundido mientras Plagg volvía a entrar en su mochila.

—Tiene pecas. Y a ti parecen gustarte las chicas que tienen pecas.

* * *

2.-Un café y un croissant

Cerimonia Rossa: Definitivamente lo del cartel lo voy a considerar jajajaja. Muchas gracias por comentar la historia, espero que este cap también te guste. Nos leemos

Emely-nya: Gracias por el comentario 3

Marianne E: Gracias por lo de los diálogos. Me pone nerviosa esa parte, me gusta mucho respetar la naturaleza de los personajes, así que ponerlos en la Uni fue un reto que quise asumir, a ver qué sale. Este fin de semana lo más seguro es que publique el final de Una oportunidad, y espero actualizar pronto esta historia. Gracias por seguir esta nueva aventura, espero que te guste.

Ashril: Muchas gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que me ponía nerviosa escribir esta historia, pero me da gusto saber que está teniendo buen recibimiento, pronto verás una nueva actualización. Ahora el reto con la colección es que Marinette no haga que lo descubran. Gracias por leerme

Nao-K: Muchas gracias por el mensaje, te dejo continuación y espero pronto subir más

Peaches . key : Concedido jaja aquí te dejo la segunda parte, gracias por el comentario, nos leemos

* * *

Adrien observaba el rostro de Marinette detenidamente. Era cierto, la chica tenía la nariz cubierta de pecas modestas, de un color claro. Podrían pasar desapercibidas si no prestabas atención, todas menos una. Un lunar en realidad, en la mejilla izquierda, justo por debajo de donde terminaba el antifaz de Ladybug. Chat solía decir que ese lunar parecía una autentica motita de mariquita.

En alguna ocasión, Chat Noir había bromeado con Ladybug con un juego de palabras que, Ladybug jamás admitiría en voz alta, había sido interesante.

—_¡Marcher, Buginette. Apportez votre coccinelle ici! —(Andando, Buginette. Trae tu mariquita hasta aquí)_

La chica sonreía tímidamente terminando de hacer sus apuntes y sonrió para Adrien, quien le dio un sorbo a su café al haber sido pillado observando. El muchacho podía parecer seguro de sí mismo estando ahí sentado, con la mirada fija en los bocetos de su amiga, pero por dentro se estaba comiendo los nervios de haberse quedado a solas con Marinette.

Chat Noir apreciaba muchísimo el tiempo que pasaba con Ladybug, pero había cometido un pequeño error al comenzar a tratar a Marinette siendo el héroe de parís. En más de alguna ocasión había llegado hasta su ventana por las tardes, luego de terminar sus patrullajes solitarios, en espera de ver a su amiga. La joven pelinegra generalmente recibía al minino con un vaso de leche y algún postre, y luego se enfrascaban en conversaciones triviales hasta adentrada la noche. El felino había ayudado a Marinette con algunas de sus tareas de la universidad y le había hecho saber que su talento era suficiente para superar al de Gabriel Agreste en persona, aunque ella no había querido aceptar aquellas palabras.

Chat Noir se había dado cuenta de que Marinette Dupain-Cheng era una chica agradable, sincera y entretenida, además de ser muy talentosa y ocurrente. La había descubierto haciendo juegos de palabras, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Se había limitado a disfrutar de la compañía de su primera amiga.

Qué chistoso. Si no fuera por Ladybug, tanto Chat Noir como Adrien Agreste podrían decir que Marinette era su primera amiga.

—Podrías superar a mi padre. —Admitió Adrien al ver las notas y dibujos que Marinette le ofrecía. —Con los ojos cerrados.

—No digas tonterías. —Murmuró Marinette pasándose un mechón de cabello suelto tras la oreja. Adrien no había notado cuán adorable parecía aquel gesto inocente y amable hasta ese momento.

—Lo digo en serio, Marí... —¿Y de cuándo acá Adrien se daba permiso de ser tan confianzudo con su amiga. —Has ganado varios de sus concursos y las dos colecciones que compró de ti fueron de sus obras favoritas. Tiene enmarcada una portada donde aparece la foto del sombrero que hiciste en el instituto a lado de tu primer diseño oficial con la casa Agreste.

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

—Hasta podría creer que eres una buena influencia para mí. —Bromeó al final Adrien, dándole una mordida a su croissant.

—Pensé que pedirías algo dulce. —Murmuró Marinette pensando en el postre favorito de Adrien, no se dio cuenta de que había hablado hasta que Adrien respondió.

—Quería pedir algo dulce, pero pocas cosas me inspiran tanto como los croissants de mantequilla antes de una sesión de fotografías.

—Es cierto. —Murmuró Marinette sacando su teléfono y revisando la hora. —¿No se te hace tarde para tu sesión?

—Sí, un poco. —Admitió apurando el café de un trago. —¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—¿Qué? —Exclamó sorprendida. —¡No!

—¿No?

—¡No! —Exclamó aún más fuerte, sintiéndose ridícula. —Quiero decir que sí quiero acompañarte, pero no quiero ser un estorbo.

Adrien rio por lo bajo.

—No lo serás. —Prometió tomándole una mano para ponerse en pie. ¿En qué momento Adrien Agreste había pagado la cuenta sin que Marinette lo notara? Había estado atenta de los meseros que habían pasado para pagar su parte, no se había medido al pedir un café y un postre, además del pan de Adrien y los macarrones. —En el set siempre se necesita gente con tus talentos y creatividad para resolver lo que vaya surgiendo.

Adrien la condujo de la mano hasta la limosina, donde abrió la puerta para la chica y esperó a que ella se subiera. Marinette aprovechó que Adrien dio la vuelta al vehículo para intercambiar una mirada con Tikki, llena de emoción y anhelo.

Contrario a lo que Marinette podría haber creído, el camino al Set no fue silencioso. Adrien asaltó a Marinette con una ronda de preguntas muy similares a las que ella le había hecho para tratar de trazar una colección decente para el joven Agreste. Adrien había dicho que esa era la forma en la que se cobraría el hecho de haber sido entrevistado por su amiga, y el café y el postre. La chica creyó por un momento que se volvería a quedar trabada en la presencia del muchacho, pero poco a poco habían ido bajando los nervios hasta darse cuenta de que era capaz de sostener una charla civilizada con su amor platónico.

Se sorprendió muchísimo a sí misma cuando golpeó el hombro de Adrien con delicadeza, exclamando un ¡Claro que no! En medio de risas discretas.

Cuando llegaron al set, Adrien fue llevado a camerinos para vestidlo acorde a la situación. El joven no se dirigió hacia allí hasta no asegurarse de que Natalie le haría a Marinette un espacio en la agenda para que ella pudiese tomar notas del detrás de cámaras en una sesión fotográfica. Marinette no encendió por qué Natalie la había recibido tan de buen humor hasta que vio a Adrien salir de camerinos.

Llevaba un pantalón oscuro de mezclilla con las costuras verdes. Camiseta blanca de cuello V con una franja negra en el centro, una chaqueta de cuero con estoperoles, algunos bordados y estampados de patitas de gato.

Era su colección.

Adrien vestía uno de los diseños que Gabriel Agreste había comprado el semestre anterior. Sólo había una inconsistencia, pero lo demás era perfecto.

Y hablando de perfección. Habían peinado todo el cabello de Adrien hacia adelante, dándole un aire punk acorde a la vestimenta, sus ojos estaban delineados en negro, dando la impresión de que el muchacho tenía rasgos felinos. La boca estaba pintada de negro y el muchacho sonreía tímidamente para su amiga.

—¿Qué opinas? —Murmuró Adrien dando una vuelta frente a su amiga, quien soltó una risa discreta cubriendo su boca.

—Cosieron al revés el parche de la patita, pero no me quejo.

—¿Al revés?

—Iba en la otra solapa. —Dijo Marinette encogiéndose de hombros.

Adrien miró a la asistente de su padre con expresión serena. —¿Tenemos tiempo para esa corrección?

—Tiempo sí. —Dijo Natalie revisando su tableta. —Pero no creo que haya venido nadie con las habilidades para hacerlo sin dañar el trabajo.

—¿Qué hay de la diseñadora original? —Murmuró Adrien señalando a Marinette con la cabeza. Natalie entrecerró los ojos al verla sonrojada y suspiró asintiendo.

Adrien sonrió de oreja a oreja y le tomó una mano a Marinette. —Haz tu magia. —Pidió con los ojos refulgiendo y ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Pero en el set, si no, no tiene caso. —Espetó Natalie guiando a los chicos afuera.

Una pared de ladrillo, una guitarra eléctrica con detalles verde fluorescente reposando en su base, luces, cámaras, gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Marinette sonrió sintiéndose en su ámbito. Los exámenes finales habían terminado por convertirse en sesiones fotográficas, así que ella estaba familiarizada con el ambiente.

Sacó de su mochila un mini set de agujas, hilos, tijeras y otros artefactos que Adrien reconoció, pero no supo nombrar. La chica se colocó un dedal y sonrió comenzando a descoser el parche.

—Hay otras modificaciones. ¿No es así? —Inquirió Adrien mirando a la chica de reojo. Marinette tenía la boca torcida en una especie de puchero, demasiado concentrada en su trabajo para no pinchar a su amigo con la aguja.

—Sí, el diseño original llevaba un agujero de este lado y alfileres de seguridad de tres pulgadas para sostener todo en su lugar. Estoperoles en las hombreras y un lazo verde aquí. —La chica no se dio cuenta de que Adrien había hecho una seña a Natalie, ella había asentido y había mandado a traer lo necesario.

Cuando Marinette terminó de coser el parche, sonrió apenada al ver que una mesa de trabajo a su lado contenía todo cuanto había nombrado.

—¿Hay tiempo? —Murmuró ella, insegura.

—De sobra. —Prometió Adrien sonriendo.

La chica tomó las tijeras grandes y comenzó a trabajar, colocando los seguros debajo de las solapas y en las hombreras, terminando de acomodar sus estoperoles y dándole al diseño el estilo rockero que le había hecho falta al principio.

—Listo. —Murmuró el director de fotografía sonriendo, mirando las cámaras de todos los presentes y asintiendo para sí mismo. —Una foto más y habremos terminado la sesión con la diseñadora, si no les importa mirar a la cámara y sonreír...

—¿Sesión? —Exclamó Marinette casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras. Adrien parecía tan sorprendido como ella cuando se percató de que los habían estado fotografiando mientras la chica trabajaba en la chaqueta. Natalie sonreía de medio lado, con autosuficiencia de haber metido a Adrien en uno de sus planes para verlo sonreír de verdad en una fotografía de sesión.

—Abrázala por la cintura o algo, miren los dos a la cámara. —Ordenó el fotógrafo tomando su cámara y sonriendo mientras Adrien, acostumbrado a fingir esa sonrisa arrogante y altanera, pasó un brazo por la cintura de Marinette y ladeó el rostro.

La chica estaba roja como un tomate. El traje de Ladybug no le hacía justicia a sus mejillas, así que se quedó aún más helada cuando Adrien se acercó a su oído y murmuró estirando la palabra "relájate".

Ella retrocedió un paso, asustada.

—No, yo...

—Sólo sé tú misma, _princesse. _Y deja que la foto salga natural.

Marinette sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas, aún tenía el rostro caliente, pero había bajado el tono. Esa era la segunda vez que Adrien la llamaba _Princesse_, justo como hacía su compañero de batallas. La chica le dedicó una mirada atónita cuando él la levantó al vuelo, cargándola en brazos y sonriéndole mientras la pegaba un poco más a su cuerpo y se recargaba en la pared, apoyando un pie para sostener mejor a su amiga.

—Princesse... —Repitió la chica, confundida.

Esta vez fue el turno de Adrien para sonrojarse ligeramente, lo tomó por sorpresa escuchar esa palabra en la boca de Marinette. Sólo había una persona que la llamaba de aquella forma y definitivamente no era él. Sonrió apenado, deshaciéndose de su fachada de chico malo y asintiendo para Marinette. Si ella descubría que él era Chat Noir, eso le haría feliz.

Con Chat, ella podía ser auténtica, no se trababa ni tartamudeaba.

Adrien Agreste seguía sin querer admitir que le gustaba mucho la Marinette confiada, amable, divertida y ocurrente que aparecía cuando estaba con Alya o con Chat, y se preguntaba si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de conocer a esa Marinette siendo Adrien.

Bueno, durante todo ese día lo había hecho. Bromeando con ella, haciendo juegos de palabras, intercambiando ideas, criticando juntos el trabajo de otros y descubriendo que estaba enamorado de la chica de cabello negro y ojos...

—Azules... —Murmuró Adrien cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle, ignorando los flashes que los cubrieron. —¿Tus ojos siempre fueron de ese tono de azul?

—¿Mis ojos?

Adrien apartó ese pensamiento, tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que estaba en una sesión de fotografías, aunque la incesante necesidad de besar a Marinette había aparecido en los linderos de su mente, como un virus de computadora, volviendo una y otra y otra vez.

—Sonríe. —Dijo quitándole importancia y pegando su mejilla a la de ella, consiguiendo que ambos miraran a la cámara.

La chica se quedó pasmada, por lo que Adrien aprovechó la mano que tenía en su cintura para hacerle cosquillas. La chica se desternilló de risa, retorciéndose en los brazos de su amigo, él paró con su estrategia, dedicándole una sonrisa amable, que la chica no tardó en corresponder, luego ambos volvieron la vista al frente sin cambiar esa expresión.

—Acorrálala... —Ordenó el fotógrafo divertido. Adrien sabía a qué se refería, así que debía actuar rápido para que la foto fuese auténtica.

Adrien puso a Marinette en el piso y luego la obligó a pegar la espalda a la pared. Recargó un brazo sobre la cabeza de Marinette, componiendo una expresión serena, pero sombría, con la otra mano le levantó la barbilla a la chica, quien, por inercia, se aferró a las solapas del muchacho, debatiendo entre acercarlo más o empujarlo lejos de sí.

Adrien pegó su boca a la frente de Marinette, dedicándole una mirada lasciva a la cámara, mientras ella levantaba el rostro con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, el rubor en sus mejillas era sutil y delicado, dándole a la fotografía ese aire justo que necesitaban para la sesión. Gabriel Agreste estaría feliz cuando comprobara que no se había usado Photoshop para lograr el rubor en las mejillas de Marinette.

—Lo siento por eso último. —Admitió Adrien al ver que su amiga seguía un poco aturdida. Ella negó con la cabeza, dejando el área de fotografía para que Adrien pudiese hacer su sesión individual sin que ella estorbara.

Se quedó mirando embobada al muchacho mientras él hacía diferentes poses para las cámaras, cambiando su atención de una a otra, moviéndose por el espacio con elegancia y naturalidad, demasiado acostumbrado a los flashes y a las pasarelas.

—La sesión se llama Contrastes. —Murmuró Natalie para Marinette.

La chica le dedicó una mirada de confusión.

—Planeábamos tomar dos sesiones de Adrien, una con el vestuario y una con su ropa de civil, pero nos pareció una idea divertida aprovechar el hecho de que la diseñadora del atuendo estaba presente, y por cómo vienes vestida el día de hoy, hiciste el contraste perfecto.

—G-gracias.

La sesión de fotos terminó y el muchacho estuvo listo en unos minutos. Marinette esperaba afuera del set con una bolsa de papel en la mano y un par de cafés. Sonrió levantando la bolsa y agradeció cuando Adrien se ofreció a llevarla a casa.

—Mañana tengo que volver a la universidad. —Dijo el muchacho sorprendido, al ver el croissant de mantequilla que Marinette había conseguido para él. —¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?


	3. Visitas inesperadas

Adrien había mandado un mensaje para disculparse con su amiga, no había podido mover las sesiones de fotografías ni las entrevistas para la revista de modas, así que el café tendría que esperar para otro día.

Marinette suspiró recargándose en el balcón, apreciando la torre Eifelle. Alguna vez había confesado que ir a sentarse frente a la torre le ayudaba a concentrarse e inspirarse, ahora tenía una vista privilegiada desde ese balcón. La vista era la razón por la que había elegido esa habitación como su estudio personal. Tenía su mesa de corte, dos máquinas de coser con funciones distintas, un escritorio y un restirador para trabajar en sus tiempos libres, dos maniquíes (femenino y masculino), algunos rollos de tela y retazos por todas partes. Por supuesto, un diván descansaba en un rincón, lleno de cojines y hojas sueltas con diseños nuevos.

No estaba segura de sentirse inspirada. Tal vez salir no era mala idea, la ciudad estaba tranquila y ella ya había desechado catorce diseños con los que no se sentía conforme, a este paso, no terminaría las ilustraciones para el viernes.

—Muy bien. Tú ganas. —Dijo Marinette mirando a Tikki. —Saldremos a inspirarnos. Pero lo haremos a pie.

Tikki asintió sonriendo ampliamente mientras guardaba los lápices de colores en la bolsita de Marinette y preparaba su mochila, a la par que la joven guardaba todo lo que tenía sobre su escritorio y se disponía a salir.

Cerró bien la casa y comenzó a caminar por las calles de París. La tarde había caído y la luz comenzaba a escasear, pero Marinette rápidamente encontró un café con terraza en el que se pudo sentar a trabajar. Tenía el cuaderno al centro de la mesa, sus lápices regados, el café y el croissant estaban descansando en una esquina, demasiado cerca del borde, sin tener la atención de su dueña. Ella hacía los trazos tan rápido como podía, buscando el mejor ángulo para hacer un diseño.

Un mesero casi tumba a la pasada su plato con el croissant, pero Marinette interceptó el plato en el aire y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar sin siquiera despegar la mirada de su libreta, dejando al mesero boquiabierto.

Aquellos diseños le estaban costando más trabajo del que creía.

¡Por cada bicho del mundo! Durante su adolescencia se la había pasado haciendo diseños para Adrien ¿Por qué este era tan difícil?

—Ah sí... —Murmuró Marinette para sí misma. —Porque tengo que basarme en Chat Noir.

—¿Escuché a alguien mencionar mi nombre, _princesse_?

Marinette se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz inconfundible a sus espaldas. La chica sonrió llevándose una mano al pecho, suspirando aliviada.

—Chatonne. —Murmuró ella, sintiendo calma al percatarse de que el muchacho se acercaba a ella a pasos calmados.

* * *

3.-Visitas inesperadas

Adriana454: Sí, me acostumbré a poner los agradecimientos después del prólogo de cada capítulo, eso me ayuda a no darle cortón a las ideas. Me da mucho gusto saber que la historia es de tu agrado, muchas gracias por el comentario y nos leemos pronto.

Emely-nya: Es que,¡Dios! El chico es súper modelo, no me podía quedar con las ganas de vestirlo de algo así jajajaja, gracias por leerme.

Aidee Blackburn: Perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en que esta historia sea coherente, así que me anima muchísimo saber que no está saliendo forzada. De verdad valoro el comentario, espero que este capítulo sea un pedacito de paz para tu corazón 3 Nos leemos

ZORALIS: Muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo, de verdad. Los comentarios siempre nos suben el ánimo para actualizar pronto

* * *

—¿Sabes princesse? —Dijo Chat sonriendo ladino. —Sólo existe una mujer en todo París que tiene permiso de llamarme así.

Marinette se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Había cometido un desliz terrible al usar el apodo que había puesto para Chat durante sus patrullajes nocturnos, tantos años atrás.

—Eh, yo... —Murmuró la chica, nerviosa, bajando la mirada hacia sus apuntes y dibujos.

Chat sonrió sonrojado y se sentó frente a Marinette en un movimiento fluido y elegante.

—Bueno, princesse... Parece que hay dos mujeres en París que pueden llamarme así. —Dijo al final, conmovido por lo tierna que lucía Marinette en ese momento. ¿Siempre había sido así de linda?

—¿Y dónde está esa otra mujer? —Murmuró Marinette tratando de desviar la atención de Chat, sabiendo perfectamente que la respuesta a esa pregunta era "sentada justo frente a ti".

—No lo sé. Me imagino que está por ahí, dando vueltas en París. Columpiándose entre los edificios y salvando a algún civil.

Marinette, confundida, creyó ver tristeza en los ojos de Chat Noir cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, todo su cuerpo se encogió un momento, como si el héroe perdiera fuerzas al responder, pero la chica no dijo nada, no quería empeorarlo.

—Bueno. —Agregó el héroe sonriendo de medio lado, recuperando un poco de su arrogancia y actitud juguetona. —Puedes tomar un café conmigo si quieres, ya que te veo muy solita en este momento y me encantaría estar en compañía de una buena amiga. No deberían dejarte plantada con planes.

—¿De dónde sacas que me plantaron? —Murmuró la chica pensando en Adrien, cada vez más confundida.

—Eh, yo... —Tartamudeó el héroe, sabiendo que acababa de meter la pata en serio por segunda vez en el día. ¿Qué efecto comenzaba a tener Marinette en el que lo ponía así de nervioso? Esa mañana y el día anterior le había llamado Princesse siendo Adrien Agreste, ahora como Chat Noir le decía que no merecía haber sido plantada. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Confesarle quién era?

Precisaba de un milagro a la inmediación.

—¡Chat Noir! —Exclamó una chica con un acento marcadísimo. Seguramente turistas tomando vacaciones en París. —¿Podemos hacernos una foto contigo?

—¡Seguro! —Dijo el héroe recuperando su actitud jovial y alegre. Ahí estaba su milagro, fans en un café parisino.

Marinette por un momento pensó en que Chat no tenía remedio, suspiró volteando los ojos y negando para sí misma, pero cuando vio la boca del gato, ligeramente torcida de lado, se percató de que el muchacho no estaba del todo contento con lo que pasaba. Seguramente se había puesto una máscara para no demostrar a las turistas que estaba sufriendo.

—¿Ella es tu novia? Pensaba que te gustaba Ladybug.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Marinette mientras sentía que su lápiz saltaba de sus manos, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para no tirarlo al piso.

—No madeimoselle. —Defendió Chat haciendo una reverencia para las turistas que lo miraban atónitas. —Esta jovencita extraordinaria aquí sentada es una famosa diseñadora de modas y siempre que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, vengo a saludar. _Elle est_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Y yo soy su más fiel fan.

—_Ça va. _—Murmuró la chica, avergonzada.

Ambas turistas saludaron con la mano y se dieron la vuelta para irse, emocionadas de haberse tomado una foto con su héroe.

Cuando por fin recuperaron la tranquilidad, Chat se sentó frente a Marinette y sonrió admirando el desastre natural en que su mesa parecía haberse convertido.

—¿Qué haces, _princesse_?

—Tarea. —Dijo resignada, en un suspiro, recargando el rostro en una mano mientras que con la otra seguía remarcando los trazos. Aquel gesto podría parecer un tic o una costumbre de la chica, pero hubo algo en la manera en que Marinette sonrió al dar la explicación que consiguió que Chat se sonrojara ligeramente y que su corazón se acelerara. —Nos pusieron un proyecto final en la universidad en el que tengo que hacer una colección de cinco outfits para una pasarela... Pero tengo un problema.

—¿Qué problema? —Murmuró confundido el héroe tomando la libreta de su amiga y analizando los diseños, todos muy buenos, cada uno mejor que el anterior.

—Hay un... chico... —Murmuró avergonzada.

Chat Noir pensó por un momento "la historia de mi vida, siempre hay un chico". Se obligó a sí mismo a alejar ese pensamiento. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de...? No, enterró con mayor ímpetu ese pensamiento en el fondo de su mente.

Por otra parte, a la chica nunca se le había dado hablar con Chat de esas cosas, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Alya estaba muy ocupada estudiando para sus exámenes de periodismo. Juleka y Rose tenían los ensayos con Kitty Section porque pronto darían un concierto. Con Luka las cosas estaban bien y terminar esa relación había salido mejor de lo que creía, agradecía conservar la amistad sincera y dulce de aquel músico, así que no quería hablar de chicos con él.

Chat suspiró. —Te escucho. —Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Es... muy amable, y dulce. —Dudó un momento antes de continuar, pero Chat le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa que la incitó a continuar. —Además, es muy talentoso en todo lo que hace y logra lo que se propone, pero nunca mira en mi dirección. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, termino tartamudeando frente a él, me tropiezo y me caigo, digo tonterías y hablo muy rápido.

—Signos de enamoramiento. —Bromeó Chat sonriendo de medio lado, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo que él tenía con Marinette era una cosa completamente diferente a "enamoramiento", eran nervios, sí. ¡Eso! Eran nervios porque la conocía en verdad y temía ser descubierto. —Yo pensaba que eras así todo el tiempo. Torpe e inocente.

—Ladybug podrá haberte enamorado por ser osada y feroz. —Bromeó Marinette sonriendo ampliamente antes de arrancar un trocito a su corissant y ponerlo en la boca de Chat. —Pero descuídate y yo te conquistaré con mi torpeza. —Y entonces cayó en cuenta del tercer desliz del día. ¿Había dicho que creía que era así "todo el tiempo"? —¡Un momento! ¿Cuándo me has visto hacerlo? No, olvida eso. ¿De verdad crees que tartamudeo al hablar con cualquier persona?

—No... —Dijo el muchacho abriendo los ojos de más. Había cometido un error tremendo al decir aquello, _¡Bien hecho, héroe de pacotilla!_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras trataba de buscar una solución lo más rápido que podía para salir de esa situación. Pero el reclamo de Marinette, ¿eso significaba que Adrien Agreste era el único muchacho que la había visto así de vulnerable?

Un momento...

—Espera. El chico que te gusta... —Dijo Chat recargando los codos en la mesa y acercando su rostro al de Marinette. —¿Cómo se llama?

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos, retrocediendo en su lugar y llevándose la taza de café a la boca.

—_Princesse, _tarde o temprano me revelarás el nombre. —Prometió Chat divertido. —Pero primero, quiero que nos movamos de aquí. Demasiados rostros curiosos.

Era cierto, la gente había comenzado a tomar fotografías de la chica con el héroe y los murmullos se habían alzado poco a poco. Gente tapándose la boca para que aquel par no escuchara o pudiese leer los labios.

—Tienes razón. Demasiada gente curiosa. No vaya a ser que algún chismoso le diga a tu lady.

Sin alguna clase de orden y sintiendo el peso de las miradas de los parisinos que estaban en aquel café, Chat metió todas las cosas en la mochila de Marinette y tomó a la chica en brazos antes de saltar y correr en dirección a la torre.

Y aunque por un momento, cuando Chat la depositó con cuidado en el suelo para desenfundar su bastón, Marinette creyó que subirían como la gente decente, Chat volvió a tomarla en brazos y comenzó a saltar hasta la parte más alta de la torre, apoyándose en su herramienta.

—Espero que no le tengas miedo a las alturas. —Exclamó Chat Noir aferrando el cuerpo de Marinette con más fuerzas, saltando hasta llegar a la superficie más alta de la torre, situada entre las antenas mientras la noche caía.

Marinette fingió estar nerviosa, claro que no les temía a las alturas, pero no podía decirle eso a Chat sin levantar sospechas. Agradeció con una sonrisa cuando Chat la abrazó por la cintura y la invitó a caminar hasta el borde de la plataforma.

El Sena reflejaba las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad, podía ver todo París desde ahí.

La vista le quitó el aliento. La chica sonrió dando un paso más, soltándose de Chat y suspiró mirando todo París a sus pies.

—Chatonne... Este lugar es increíble.

—Es mi lugar favorito para inspirarme. —Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa apacible.

—Como si tú necesitaras de un lugar para inspirarte... —Murmuró Marinette en medio de un suspiro. Sonrió de medio lado antes de mirar al héroe. —Puedo ver mi apartamento desde aquí. —Dijo divertida, señalando la dirección antes de suspirar. —Y me imagino que aquí traes a todas las chicas bonitas a las que rescatas. —Dijo Marinette con cierto deje de amargura. ¿Estaba acaso celosa? ¿De Chat Noir? Se golpeó las mejillas levemente para despejar su mente, pero vio a Chat recargarse contra un barandal por delante de ellos y bajar los hombros.

—No, claro que no. —Dijo como si aquello fuese ridículo. —Ni siquiera he podido traer a Ladybug aquí. —Admitió el muchacho derrotado.

Marinette suspiró sintiendo culpa. No era la primera vez que ella terminaba descubriendo las sorpresas que aquel gato negro preparaba para su mariquita, pero tampoco había sabido corresponder a los coqueteos del héroe. Y justo ahora se sentía tan perdida. Quería decírselo, hacerle saber que ella era Ladybug ¿Pero para qué?

Con eso sólo conseguiría que el héroe sintiera culpa o algo peor al haberla llevado y confesarle todo lo que sentía por su alterego. No. Marinette guardó silencio acercándose hasta el felino y sonrió recargando su sien en el hombro del muchacho.

—Entonces tal vez deberías tener las citas conmigo. —Dijo Marinette sin darse cuenta de aquello, despistada como siempre y como nunca.

—No sería mala idea.

—¡No! —Gritó la chica ofuscada de que su subconsciente la traicionase. —Me refiero a que me has llevado a mí de cita más veces que a ella y, tal vez si me invitas a mí a salir, termines saliendo conmigo, digo, con ella.

Chat soltó una risita ligera que poco a poco se convirtió en una carcajada. —Eso confirma mi teoría de que tartamudeas a la menor provocación. —Exclamó el felino antes de dedicarle una sonrisa enternecida a su amiga. —Eres única, Marí. Por favor no cambies.

La chica se sonrojó, asintiendo una vez y devolviendo la sonrisa, pensando muy bien su siguiente movimiento. Ella sentía el rechazo de Adrien, sabía por lo que Chat debía estar pasando en ese momento. Volvió a tomar el brazo de Chat y a recargarse en su hombro.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Chatonne.

—¿Qué secreto?

—Que sigues enamorado de Ladybug después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí... —Murmuró el héroe bajando la mirada y las orejas. —Bueno, digamos que le voy a dar aire a esa idea, al menos de momento.

—¿Pasó algo? —Murmuró Marinette insegura de sí misma, preguntándose si Chat hablaría en serio. —O sea, algo malo, quiero decir.

—No sé si calificaría de malo lo que ocurrió, en realidad no ha pasado nada. Es sólo que, no importa cuántas veces le diga a Ladybug que estoy enamorado de ella, ella siempre suelta la excusa de que está enamorada de alguien más y... nunca me ha dicho si ese alguien más tiene una relación con ella o si sólo es una razón para decirme que no. Digo, tampoco está obligada a corresponderme.

—Te entiendo. —Murmuró Marinette bajando los hombros también.

—Por favor. No puede ser verdad que me comprendas ya que creo que nadie sea capaz de rechazar a una _princesse _tan hermosa como tú.

—Pues serán tus ideas. —Dijo ella sonriéndole de reojo, sonrojándose ligeramente ante el cumplido del héroe. Sin embargo, dejó correr unos minutos, armándose de valor. —Adrien no piensa que sea hermosa.

—¿Perdón? —Espetó el héroe, confundido con aquella afirmación.

La chica creyó que la reacción del felino se debía al hecho de que no creía que aquello fuese posible, no se imaginaba que en realidad lo que lo había pasmado era enterarse de que Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien.

—Ni siquiera me hace en el mundo. Soy su buena amiga Marinette, pero no más, y no paro de hacer el ridículo frente a él. —La pelinegra tenía la mirada perdida en las luces del Sena, nunca se percató de que Chat había palidecido. —Ni siquiera creo que note que he tratado de confesar mis sentimientos en tantas ocasiones, supongo que voy a desistir al igual que tú.

—Tal vez no debas... —Murmuró Chat sonriendo de medio lado. —¿Qué le viste al niño rico Agreste?

—¡Hey! No hables así de Adrien. —Amenazó Marinette apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Lo siento, _princesse, _es sólo que me pregunto qué viste de él. No me parece sincero.

—Tú puedes decir lo que quieras, estás oculto tras una máscara. —Bromeó la chica, silenciando la siguiente ocurrencia del muchacho. —Pero Adrien sufre y la gente no es capaz de ver eso.

—¿Sufre? —Murmuró Chat, preguntándose si de verdad había una persona en París capaz de ver detrás de la máscara.

—Sí. Ser modelo, hacer esgrima, tener tu propio imperio de la moda, todo eso podrá ser muy _fancy; _las cenas, los bailes de caridad, las sesiones de foto. —Pensó en la sesión en la que había participado el día anterior. Adrien tenía una sonrisa reservada para la cámara, una sonrisa perfecta, ladina, confiada e hipócrita. La sonrisa que tenía en las fotos en las que salía con ella eran muy distintas. Sonrió considerando esa opción y luego volvió a ponerse taciturna. — Pero todo eso es frívolo. Adrien mucho tiempo hizo todo eso para darle gusto a su padre y pasar tiempo con él, pero en el fondo sólo era un niño que quería hacer amigos, tener una vida normal, el amor de su padre... No lo sé. Estaba tan solo cuando lo conocí.

—Pareces conocerlo bien. Habla mucho de ti.

—Que Adrien habla de mí... —Repitió Marinette confundida. —¿Y desde cuándo son íntimos?

—Le he salvado el pellejo varias veces.

—No, tú y Ladybug le han salvado la vida, solito tú, no.

—¿De qué hablas, madeimoselle Marinette? Nos volvimos buenos amigos la última vez que tuve que ocultarlo para protegerlo de un pobre akumatizado, resultó que teníamos un par de cosas en común.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Ladybug. Sigue siendo fan.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno, si son tan buenos amigos, seguro podrás decirme su color favorito.

—Rojo mariquita.

—Sabor de helado.

—Fresas con chispas de chocolate.

—Peor calificación.

—A- en aritmética, en un trimestre solamente.

—Clase favorita.

—Debato entre la esgrima y la música. —Dijo Chat pensativo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirando el cielo. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Marinette, sonriendo ampliamente. —No sé si me estás usando para conseguir esa información.

—Por favor. —Espetó la chica, divertida, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. —Estás hablando con una profesional. Cuando me dijeron que él sería el modelo de la pasarela final me puse a investigar lo que no sabía. Además... —Marinette suspiró bajando los hombros, bajando la guardia. —También es mi amigo.

—Pero eso no es suficiente para ti.

—¿Qué te digo? —Murmuró ella ampliando una sonrisa amable y una mirada triste. —Estoy enamorada desde hace mucho. Pero... creo que es momento de seguir adelante.

Chat extendió una mano hacia la chica y negó con la cabeza, tratando de articular palabra.

Una explosión cerca de la base de la torre llamó la atención de ambos.

—Maldición... —Murmuró Chat antes de tomar a Marinette en brazos y llevarla hasta el elevador más cercano. —¿Puedes ponerte a cubierto? Te buscaré en cuanto termine con esto.

—Me pondré a salvo. —Prometió la chica haciendo la finta de avanzar al elevador. En cuanto Chat saltó de la torre, la chica comprobó su entorno y sonrió. —¡Tikki, _transforme moi_!


	4. Por heridas sin vendar

Aquel hombre akumatizado logró apresar el brazo de Ladybug con la punta de su látigo, jalándola hacia sí con aires macabros. Le dio un tirón, consiguiendo que la chica cayese al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia sí. Y aunque Ladybug trató de resistirse, agradeciendo que su Lucky Charm cobrase la forma de un protector de goma, su enemigo casi la hizo llegar a sí mismo percatándose de la sonrisa que la chica le ofrecía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ladybug?

—¡_Cataclism_! —Gritó Chat Noir saltando hacia ellos, tocando el látigo tensado con su poder y liberando al akuma.

Ladybug se puso en pie de un salto y sonrió mirando el akuma. —Ya no harás más daño. —La heroína lanzó su Yo-yo alcanzando la mariposa y exclamando: —¡_Je te libère du mal_!

La mariposa purificada emprendió vuelo, lejos de ellos y Ladybug sonrió despidiéndola, para luego lanzar su Lucky Charm al cielo y que todo parís volviera a la normalidad.

—Bien Joué. —Dijo Chat Noir ofreciendo su puño. Ladybug sonrió correspondiendo a su saludo y luego ambos miraron al muchacho al que acababan de liberar.

El primer indicador de los aretes de Ladybug sonó y la chica sonrió ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Chat Noir.

—Ça va, Chatonne. —Se despidió sin darle oportunidad a Chat de coquetear ni nada por el estilo. Lanzó su yo-yo para salir disparada, pero lo pensó mejor haciendo una pausa y volvió la mirada a su compañero. —Una amiga mía... Marinette Dupain-Cheng...

—¡Es cierto! Debo ir a buscarla.

—Descuida. —Pidió Ladybug sonriendo. —La puse a salvo de camino aquí, me la he encontrado corriendo a casa.

—Gracias My lady. —Murmuró Chat con una sonrisa de genuino alivio. —Siempre tan oportuna.

—Descansa, gatito, y cuídate esas heridas.

Chat Noir consideró seguir en secreto a Ladybug, pero recordando que ella lo había descubierto las últimas catorce veces, desistió avanzando hacia su hogar. A medio camino perdió la transformación y alimentó a Plagg en el interior de su chaqueta, sonriendo y caminando el resto del camino, debatiendo entre ir a buscar a Marinette a su casa o desistir por ahora.

Tenía tantas cosas en las que debía pensar. Nunca habría imaginado que Marinette estaba enamorada de él. Pero en algo no se había fijado hasta ese momento, la joven diseñadora nunca había titubeado frente a Chat Noir, siempre hablaba confiada y divertida, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos e inteligentes, logrando contrarrestar cualquier chiste malo del felino y siempre con una sonrisa amable.

Un tiempo, Adrien consideró que la razón por la que Marinette se ponía así con él era porque no le agradaba, pero luego vio cómo reaccionaba ante la presencia de Lila o de Chloe y entonces todo perdía sentido. Así se trataba a la gente que no le agradaba, no dudaba frente a ellas, las confrontaba con hechos y pruebas.

¿Entonces por qué con él no podía ni hablar?

Necesitaba dormir, y en la mañana terminaría de desenmarañar sus pensamientos.

* * *

4.-Heridas sin vendar

Nao-K: Bueno, esperemos que la trama siga siendo atrapadora, gracias por leer y por el comentario

merylune: Yo tengo el corazón hecho pedazos, entre que amo el marichat, me encariñé con el Lukanette, adoro el Adrianette, no sé qué hacer con tanto, espero que te guste esta historia

Marianne E: Aiñ! Tus comentarios siempre son una alegría para mí, me encanta saber que la historia te gusta. Me pongo a ver una y otra vez algunos capítulos para mantenerme fiel al diseño de personajes, me alivia mucho saber que lo estoy consiguiendo. Por otro lado, me estoy enamorando del Lukanette, si no hubiera sido por Silencer, el cuadro amoroso de los héroes seguiría siendo mi otp, pero ahora mi corazón está frágil y se debate entre Adrien y Luka. Pobre Marinette, jajajaja estoy pensando en hacer una historia Lukanette un poquito más larga o, continuar alguno de los one shots que escribí, pero no sé. ¿Qué opinas?

* * *

Marinette miraba su suéter color arena, tendido en la cama. La mañana había llegado rápido, demasiado para su gusto, ella apenas había podido conciliar el sueño, así que se sentía de malas y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Además, estaba su brazo.

Tenía cardenales ahí por donde el látigo la había herido la noche anterior. Tikki la miraba con ojo crítico, preguntándose por qué la magia de su miraculous no había surtido efecto al curarla.

—Está bien, Tikki. —Prometió Marinette sonriendo. —Siempre y cuando no me recargue en nada ni me tomen muy fuerte del brazo, estaré bien.

—Pero Marinette, deberías cuidar tu salud.

—Hoy se trata de dibujar casi todo el día, y no me he lesionado el brazo bueno, por eso decidí meter el otro brazo al planear la ofensiva. Recuerda que ya tengo tiempo en este negocio. Además, si algún parisino es Akumatizado, Chat sabe que estoy herida, podrá ayudarme a pelear contra el mal.

—De todos modos. —Insistió Tikki pensativa. —Es peligroso que andes sin cuidarte.

—Compraré una pomada de camino a la escuela y me estaré revisando el brazo. ¿Te quedarías más tranquila si en el almuerzo voy a la enfermería de la escuela?

—Sí, definitivamente es una buena idea. —Dijo la Kwami ampliando su sonrisa y dedicándole una mirada tierna a su portadora. —Gracias.

Tikki se refugió en la mochila de Marinette y ambas se encaminaron hacia la escuela. Marinette se había llevado su bicicleta, alegando que podía manejarla con una sola mano y que eso les ahorraría algo de tiempo, sonrió enternecida ante la preocupación de su Kwami, pero prometió por enésima vez en el día que se sentía bien.

Las primeras clases eran teóricas, así que Marinette se la pasó tomando notas y haciendo apuntes a sus diseños. En el almuerzo hizo una videollamada con Alya antes de entrar a la enfermería, su amiga había tenido que colgar rápido ya que estaban practicando la entrevista y acababa de llegar Audrey a la escuela, debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Al menos así Marinette no tenía que inventar alguna excusa para colgar rápido.

Después de que la revisaran (la chica prometió regresar a la enfermería antes de terminar el día para que la doctora de la escuela pudiese poner un vendaje decente y darle medicinas), ella volvió al salón de clases y se enfocó en trabajar en sus diseños, preguntándose si sería buena idea pedir consejo a su profesora favorita y hacer correcciones.

—Sería hacer trampa. —Dijo para sí misma negando con la cabeza.

No se percató de que Adrien la miraba desde la entrada, sonriendo de medio lado, preguntándose si sería buena idea acercarse a hablar con ella después de lo que se había enterado el día anterior.

Tenía que admitirlo. La presencia de la chica lo ponía nervioso, porque ciertamente no le era indiferente la bella Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Era una chica impresionante en muchos sentidos, y eso lo había puesto a pensar. Recordaba vagamente alguna ocasión en la que la chica había hablado de tratar de decir lo que sentía por cualquier medio. Cartas, llamadas, mensajes.

Plagg tenía razón, era muy ciego, pero estaba seguro de que no podía ser el Chat Noir más ciego de la historia. Suspiró.

La chica levantó la mirada en su dirección al escucharlo y se sonrojó hasta las orejas al percatarse de a quién estaba observando, o más bien, quién la había estado observando detenidamente.

—Ho-ho... Hola... —Murmuró Marinette cerrando su libreta de golpe y encarando al muchacho. —¿qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, debes tener una agenda ocupada.

—Un poco, pero pasaba por la universidad y quería compensar por el café que no nos tomamos el día de ayer. —Lo último lo dijo mostrando que llevaba una charola en las manos, dos vasos altos con tapa y una bolsita de papel. —Pensé en comprar un croissant de mantequilla, pero pasaba por la panadería de tus padres y ellos enviaron algunos macarrones para compartir.

—Qué dulce... —Murmuró sin aliento.

Adrien entró al salón y sonrió inseguro de qué hacer. Quedaban casi veinte minutos del descanso, así que tendría tiempo para charlar con su amiga. Marinette sonrió acercando un banquito de otra mesa y despejó una parte de su escritorio para que su amigo pudiese poner los cafés y el postre.

—Puedo... —Murmuró el rubio señalando la libreta de la chica.

Marinette se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero asintió lentamente.

El muchacho abrió la libreta de Marinette, revisando cada uno de los diseños desde el principio de la libreta. La pelinegra suspiró ofreciéndole una pluma verde a su amigo y desviando la mirada.

—Me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión de mis diseños. Si hay correcciones o... algo. —Admitió la chica, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Adrien la observó, sorprendido por la petición. Sonrió ampliamente recibiendo la pluma y rozando accidentalmente los dedos de su amiga. Ambos retrocedieron en su lugar y sonrieron apenados. Adrien no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo de Marinette en la entrada de la escuela el día que se hicieron amigos, habían tenido una reacción similar cuando la chica había tocado su mano por accidente. Ella había sido oficialmente su primera amiga, no es que Chloe no contara, siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón, pero Marinette había sido sincera con él desde el principio, no se había dejado impresionar por el hecho de que Adrien fuese modelo ni toda su vida. Ella había visto al ser humano y se había permitido...

Adrien abrió los ojos de más. La joven se había permitido _enamorarse _del muchacho detrás de la fama y de la gloria. Marinette había confesado estar enamorada de él. Y se lo había dicho a Chat Noir, pero lo había confesado al fin.

Adrien suspiró concentrándose, dejando algunas notas para que Marinette pudiera verlas después, había algunos diseños muy buenos, impresionantes, a decir verdad. Él siempre había sabido que Marinette tenía mucho talento, pero nunca tuvo la ocasión de comprobar cuánto ella había mejorado en ese tiempo. Desde el sombrero de plumas, sólo había visto las colecciones que su padre había comprado en el programa de apoyo a estudiantes, nunca vio todas las ideas que Marinette tenía, vanguardistas y elegantes.

Se encontró al final con una hoja que tenía un apunte en la parte alta de la libreta.

"Chat Noir"

Había varios tachones por encima, como si la chica hubiese tratado de nombrar la colección y se hubiese arrepentido, tratando de eliminar cualquier evidencia de que ella alguna vez había tenido esa "mala idea" y seguir con su vida tranquila.

—¿Estos son los que vas a presentar en el examen del viernes?

—No lo sé. —Admitió la chica bajando la mirada. —Todavía no me convencen del todo.

—Son buenos... —Murmuró repasando las líneas. Recordaba la imagen de Marinette en el café la noche anterior, esforzándose al máximo para lograr un diseño digno.

—Gracias. —Dijo entristecida.

—¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber el muchacho al percatarse de la inseguridad de su amiga.

—No son lo suficientemente buenos. —Dijo apretando los puños y desviando la mirada, apenada de que Adrien estuviese viendo su colección. —Creo que podrían ser mejores.

Adrien sonrió. —Cada día tus diseños son más y más buenos, tienes talento para esto, eres impresionante. Sólo es cuestión de que creas un poco más en ti misma.

Marinette sonrió. —Gracias. —Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible, sin embargo, asintió para agarrar valor y añadió: —Todavía no estoy conforme con el trabajo hecho hasta ahora, así que quiero trabajar un poco más sobre estos diseños.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Inquirió el muchacho dejando la libreta en la mesa y mirando los bocetos con interés.

—Esto se queda. —Dijo Marinette señalando el corte del saco del primer diseño. —Y no sabía cómo agregar el tema del verde, pero me gusta añadirlo en toques sutiles. La mayoría ve a Chat Noir y sólo se quedan con el traje negro sin darse cuenta de que su antifaz hace que sus ojos verdes sean aún más intensos. Cuando pelea, sus ojos son como esmeraldas centelleantes. —Dijo la chica con expresión dulce, había mucho cariño en sus palabras, cuestión que hizo que Adrien se sonrojara, sin imaginarse que su amiga estaba orgullosa de su eterno compañero. —Además, con el tema del verde, su anillo, su miraculous se enciende en verde cuando lo activa.

—No usa mucho verde. —Admitió el muchacho tratando de controlar el sonrojo.

—Lo sé. —Admitió la chica sonriéndole al diseño como si pudiera ver a su compañero usando aquello. —Lo del verde en Chat Noir es casi un secreto, por eso agradezco que nos dejen justificar las notas y los diseños. Eso referente al verde en Chat… Pero en tu tono de piel y por el color de tu cabello, algunas franjas o motas de ese color podrían realzar el diseño.

—Me gusta que des por sentado que obtendrás la calificación. —Comentó el rubio sintiendo un leve rubor en las mejillas. Su sonrojo era tan liviano que consiguió que Marinette abriera los ojos, pasmada a punto de tartamudear.

—¡No! Yo, eh, me gustaría mucho que lo usaras tú. —Exclamó confundida, cambiándose la trenza de lado y mirando su s rodillas. —Pero no sé, si tengo buenas calificaciones y me esfuerzo, puedo conseguirlo, pero estoy compitiendo contra veintisiete diseñadores, y todos son muy buenos, así que no sé si... vaya a... obtener el diseño... al modista, al modelo. Ay...

—¿Qué has pensado para la sorpresa? —Inquirió él cambiando de tema, tratando de ayudar a Marinette a que se relajara.

—Bueno... ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres? —Hipócrita, pensó la chica recordando que solía conocer su horario a la perfección, conocía todas las actividades en las que el muchacho participaba casi cada día de la semana. Hacía seis meses que no tenía idea de cómo era el día a día de su amigo, pero recordaba cómo era su horario antes de eso.

—Break dance... —Murmuró Adrien llevándose una mano a la barbilla, tomando por sorpresa a la chica. —Me gusta bailar break dance. Ayuda a mantener el cuerpo en forma. —Una idea vino a su mente, lo hizo sonreír y mirar a su amiga, que estaba tomando notas de aquello. —Tú sigues bailando, ¿no es verdad?

—¿Perdón?

—Tú sigues bailando ballet.

—Sí. Alya y yo seguimos tomando clases juntas.

—Me gustaría ir a una clase prueba contigo alguna vez.

—¿Tú bailando ballet? —Repitió confundida.

Adrien sintió las mejillas calientes, su piel estaba sonrosada cuando él habló. —Estudio ballet también... Mi padre dijo que, si quería entrar al Break, debía compensar con un arte noble.

Adrien pensó que Marinette se burlaría de él en ese momento, así que lo siguiente lo tomó por sorpresa. La chica sonrió ampliamente, con la mirada iluminada y cargada de ilusión. —Me encantaría bailar contigo. —Admitió tomando ambas manos del muchacho y asintiendo efusivamente. —No sabía que te gustara el ballet.

—No me gustaba. —Admitió entrelazando sus dedos con los de Marinette, preguntándose si podría enamorarse de ella, aunque sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Claro que podría enamorarse de Marinette, ya lo estaba, sólo que no había querido admitirlo al estar tan ocupado con Ladybug. —Pero valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo ahora que existe una posibilidad de bailar contigo. Pero prométeme algo. —Dijo al final, acercando el rostro a la chica.

Marinette sintió que dejaba de respirar.

—Lo que quieras...

—Toma una clase de Break conmigo.

Marinette asintió. ¿Break dance? Sería pan comido, tenía las piernas fuertes y siempre podía aprender algo nuevo con tal de pasar un rato más con Adrien.

El rubio plantó un beso en los nudillos de Marinette y se levantó jalándola consigo. La mueca que la chica hizo no pasó desapercibida, y aunque ella trató de disimular, el muchacho soltó ambas manos de su amiga y murmuró: —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no, yo... Ayer me caí.

—¿Te caíste? —Murmuró confundido. Debió ocurrir cuando Ladybug había puesto a salvo a la chica. No. Su Buginette le habría dicho si Marinette estaba mal.

—Debería ir a la enfermería...

—Te acompaño.

—¡No! —Exclamó la chica retrocediendo un paso, tomó una respiración para tranquilizarse y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa al muchacho. —Es una tontería, no quiero que te preocupes por mí.

—Tontería que no me dejes acompañarte. Vamos.

—Pero... —Repitió ella, insegura, bajando aún más la voz.

—Por favor, déjame cuidar de ti.

La chica bajó la mirada, apenada, pero asintió escribiendo una nota y dejándola en la isla de una amiga suya, donde explicaba que estaría en la enfermería y no tardaba.

Adrien tomó la mochila de Marinette además de la suya y ambos llegaron hasta donde la doctora de la escuela. Ella los miró sorprendida y murmuró: —Señorita Dupain-Cheng... Pensé que vendría hasta la salida.

—Sí... Bueno, pensé aprovechar el tiempo.

—Muy bien, entre más pronto, mejor. Más posibilidades hay de que sane rápidamente.

Marinette le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Adrien antes de darle la espalda y sacarse el suéter para que la doctora le revisara el brazo. El rubio se quedó pasmado al ver aquello, incluso Plagg desde su mochila se había quedado atónito, aquellas heridas debieron desaparecer el día anterior, tras derrotar al akumatizado.

—Señorita Dupain-Cheng, ¿qué dijo que fue lo que le sucedió?

—Yo me... eh... —Suspiró. —Ayer. —Admitió apenada de haberle mentido a Adrien, pero diciéndose a sí misma que era para no preocupar por nada a su amigo. Seguro el maestro Fu tendría algo para curarla. —Estuve en el incidente de la torre, poco antes de que Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaran a salvar el día. Me golpearon con un látigo.

La imagen golpeó a Adrien.

Ladybug le había dicho a Chat Noir que se usaría a sí misma como cebo, recibiría el latigazo con su brazo para tensar el arma y que el felino pudiese destrozarla con su cataclismo para liberar al Akuma, había prometido que la magia del miraculous sería suficiente para curarla en caso de ser necesario. ¿Por qué seguía herida?

Adrien levantó la vista hacia las orejas de Marinette, ella llevaba aretes sencillos, pero pudo imaginarlos con motas y en color rojo. Era ella.

Todas las piezas caían en su lugar, lentamente armó el rompecabezas mientras a Marinette le aplicaban pomada y le vendaban el brazo. Marinette siempre desaparecía justo a tiempo para que Ladybug apareciera, la pelinegra nunca había estado cuando la heroína salvaba el día. Un tiempo a Chat le preocupó que sospecharan de sus ausencias y, durante años, logró fingir ser atrapado por diversos poderes de akumas para desviar las sospechas a otros lados. Marinette los había engañado a todos, incluso a él.

Su corazón se aceleró de golpe. La chica de cabello negro que estaba enamorada de él desde el instituto, la muchacha tímida y amable que sonreía para todos no importando qué tan difícil fuese el día, la misma niña ingenua y amable que había sido su primera amiga en la escuela era también el alterego de su eterno amor platónico.

Aunque, si lo ponías en perspectiva, la Marinette que había conocido en esos días tenía mucho de Ladybug.

No podía ser más perfecto. Ladybug estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste... Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste... ¡Él era Adrien Agreste!

—Yo... —Murmuró el muchacho, nervioso, tartamudeando. —Ahm, tengo que, ir, a, y la sesión, lo había olvidado. Me tengo que...

—Ve. —Dijo Marinette volteando un poco el rostro y ensanchando su sonrisa. —Entiendo. Nos vemos luego...

—Esta tarde. —Prometió Adrien tomándole la mano libre antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla y sonreír de oreja a oreja. —Nos vemos esta tarde, Marí. Lo prometo. No habrá junta, sesión o entrevista que lo evite. _Ça va. _—Exclamó al final tomando su mochila y saliendo corriendo.

Tanto Marinette como la doctora se quedaron mirando la puerta, llenas de confusión por lo que acababa de pasar. Fue la doctora quien rompió la tensión con una risa amable, volviendo la atención al brazo de Marinette para terminar de envolverlo con vendajes.

—Tu novio es muy agradable.

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamó la chica retrocediendo. —No es mi novio, él no, él y yo, nosotros no...

—Pues entonces tienes suerte, petit Marí. Porque ese muchacho está enamorado de ti.

—No, no me hace en el mundo.

—Lo dices porque no viste cómo se preocupó al ver tu brazo y no te percataste de cómo sonrió al verte una última vez. Pero tienes razón, no me creas a mí.

La doctora sonrió entregando a Marinette un pastillero pequeño. —Una para cada día de la semana. Con esto disminuirá el dolor y el lunes próximo estarás como nueva.

—Justo a tiempo para comenzar a coser. —Dijo divertida asintiendo para sí misma.

—Nada de tareas forzadas ni esfuerzos extra.

—Descuida, no es como si me fuese a columpiar por la ciudad usando un Yo-yo. —Dijo tratando de sonar casual, sonriendo ampliamente mientras salía de la habitación.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo divertida la doctora.

Marinette corrió de regreso a clases y sonrió al percatarse de que la profesora le dedicaba una mirada pesada. La pelinegra mostró su brazo vendado y ofreció una mirada de disculpa.


	5. Para bailar

Marinette sonrió al ver su reflejo en el espejo amplio, se había transformado en Ladybug, definitivamente aquello había ayudado bastante para que el dolor pasara; eso, por una parte, por otra, Tikki tenía razón, los guantes negros largos le daban un toque distinto al traje, ella sonrió apreciando el moño bajo que había conseguido hacerse, que le permitiría pelear mejor con los villanos cuando fuese necesario. Comprendía por qué en el ballet les pedían llevar el moño justo, pero ella podía darse el lujo de ser una súper heroína que usara flequillo. Todavía no le estorbaba sobre los ojos.

La chica lanzó su yo-yo por la ventana y comenzó a balancearse por las calles de París.

Adrien había prometido verla esa tarde, así que la chica debía hacer una ronda rápida para volver a casa a tiempo y esperar la llamada del muchacho. No sabía para qué querría verla aquella tarde, pero estaba segura de una cosa, definitivamente ese era el día, se confesaría de amor con aquel muchacho.

Se sentía absolutamente dichosa después del comentario de la doctora de la universidad, ella había dicho que Adrien estaba enamorado de ella, no existía una sola cosa que pudiese hacer que su día se tornara en un día nublado, como solía decir ella, aunque adorase la lluvia. Después de todo, era en una tarde de lluvia cuando se había enamorado de Adrien agreste.

Lluvia. El cielo se había nublado.

Vio a Chat sentado en el tejado de siempre, aterrizó a su lado y sonrió recargando el hombro en la chimenea.

—¿Preparado para una ronda de patrullaje?

—Los malos ni siquiera sabrán qué los golpeó. —Respondió divertido, levantándose de un salto antes de hacer una reverencia y tenderle una mano para saltar juntos al siguiente tejado de París.

* * *

5.-Para bailar

Nao-K: Ya sé, también es de mis momentos favoritos, espero que te guste este nuevo cap

AquaticWhisper: Gracias por el comentario, de verdad es bueno saber que mi historia está gustando, la verdad es que eso siempre me inspira a seguir escribiendo, espero que disfrutes de este capi, que algo tiene que ver con los vestuarios

Marianne E: Pronto tendrás más Lukanette en esta cuenta, ya lo estoy trabajando, sólo estoy buscando una canción que quede perfecta como respuesta a Ángel, y a ver qué sale, oooobvio con dedicatoria especial para ti por hacerme volver a las andadas con estas historias. Gracias siempre por los comentarios, te entrego esta parte, avanza el romance jajajaja nos leemos

misaki uzumaki: Muchas gracias por el comentario, aquí un poco de respuestas a lo que pasó en el cap anterior

leslaut: Muchas gracias por el comentario! Me encanta que mi historia te haya gustado tanto, de verdad, ahora sólo espero mantenerla a la altura de las espectativas

Adriana454: Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y comentar, espero que te guste lo que se viene

merylune: Ojalá te guste este cap, yo también amo el Marichat pero se me van solos los personajes jajajaja Ay, que nervios, de verdad espero que te guste lo que viene a continuación

* * *

Ladybug llegó hasta su balcón y entró a toda prisa, des transformándose y revisando su celular. Tenía una llamada perdida de Adrien, la regresó al instante.

—Perdón, tenía el teléfono en silencio y... —Inició diciendo Marinette, escuchando una risa dulce al otro lado de la línea.

—No te preocupes, Marí. —Murmuró Adrien, reprochándose a sí mismo. Había olvidado que la chica se había mudado de casa, había calculado mal el tiempo que creía que la heroína tardaría en llagar al departamento, pero no podía culparse a sí mismo, moría de ganas de hablar con su Lady ahora que sabía la verdad. —Tuve unos minutos libres y pensé en escribirte. Pero escuchar tu voz definitivamente me sienta mucho mejor.

—¿Día complicado? —Murmuró la chica sonriendo y dejándose caer en su cama, entre los almohadones.

—Más o menos. Digamos que hoy cerré un trato importante y luego tuve que huir para llegar a tiempo a una comida con mi padre. —Hizo una pausa larga al otro lado de la línea, Marinette lo escuchó suspirar, pero esperó paciente a que el muchacho hablara. —Escucha. Sé que te dije que no habría nada que me detuviera de verte esta tarde...

—Surgió algo... —Murmuró la chica tratando de no sonar desilusionada.

—Sí. —Admitió Adrien al otro lado, haciendo una pausa larga. —Tengo una reunión con la familia de Kagami.

Marinette sintió algo retorcerse en su interior. Hacía tiempo había olvidado el nombre de la reina del hielo, ahora volvía a aparecer en su presente. ¿Qué seguía, Lila tomando clases en su universidad de modas?

—¿Te parece bien si quedamos para cenar? —Dijo el muchacho, esperanzado.

—¿Cómo? —Respondió Marinette, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, así que no entendió la pregunta, o al menos eso creyó en ese momento.

—A cenar. Ponte algo lindo, hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas.

—De acuerdo... —Murmuró la heroína, soñada. —Me daré prisa con los bocetos para estar libre.

Por dentro suplicó que ningún parisino se pusiera de mal humor aquel día, no estaba de humor para andar desakumatizando gente el mismo día que, por fin, tenía una cita con Adrien Agreste.

.

Claro, no iba a ser sencillo. Claro que un akumatizado atacó París.

.

Marinette recibió un mensaje de Adrien avisándole que habían cerrado la zona en la que se encontraba, no le dejarían salir hasta que terminara la pesadilla. La chica por una parte se sintió muy decepcionada, otra cita arruinada, otra oportunidad que perdía de pasar un rato con el gran amor de su vida; por otro lado, agradeció no tener que inventar una excusa para librarse de la cita con Adrien.

Ella y Chat vencieron y purificaron a la mariposa en un santiamén. Había villanos sencillos de combatir, o ellos se habían vuelto increíblemente buenos para pelear y para usar sus miraculous.

Ladybug salió disparada en dirección a su casa y llegó justo a tiempo para que Tikki abandonara el traje y se acostara en el diván del estudio.

Marinette sonrió mirando a su kwami y la cubrió con un retazo de tela, ya se la llevaría a la cama, una vez que se deshiciera del peinado.

Pero Chat Noir la tomó por sorpresa, aterrizando en su ventana justo en el momento en que su anillo daba la cuarta llamada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró ella pasmada. —Olvídalo, eso no importa. Vete pronto. —Pidió la chica angustiada, al ver que el último indicador de Chat parpadeaba. —O tu identidad se verá comprometida.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de la identidad?

—Alya... —Murmuró Marinette dándole la espalda al héroe. —Alya posteó una teoría basada en los comentarios que tú y Ladybug hacen cuando se van. Sobre los miraculous.

—¿No te da curiosidad, _princesse_? Saber quién soy ¿Ni un poquito?

—Claro que sí. —Admitió ella cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, al notar el destello verde que delataba que el héroe había perdido su traje. Sintió una caricia en la mejilla y suspiró recargando su rostro en la mano de Chat, deleitándose en la suavidad con la que el felino hacía aquello. —Pero si alguien se entera de que sé quién eres, podría venir a buscarme y usarme para manipularte, para tratar de quitarte tu miraculous.

—Yo nunca permitiría eso, Marí... Te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera ponerte una mano encima. —Chat se acercó hasta ella y le besó la mejilla, sonriendo al ver que ella apretaba los ojos con más fuerzas que antes, resistiendo a la tentación.

Adrien vio su reflejo en el espejo de la pared del frente, Marinette estaba sonrojada, usando un vestido rojo con lunares negros, un estilo muy vintage y muy leal al look de Ladybug. De verdad se había esmerado en arreglarse para salir con él esa noche. Debía compensarlo de alguna manera.

—¿Planeabas salir? —Murmuró Adrien retirándose al balcón y dándole a Plagg un pedazo de Camembert.

—¿Cuál es el plan maestro, _lover boy_? —Quiso saber el kwami divertido, ante la mirada anhelante de Adrien, procurando hablar en voz baja, pero ganándose una mirada de reclamo por parte de su protegido.

—Shh, te va a escuchar. —Reprendió el muchacho, divertido.

—¿Hablas solo? —Inquirió la chica, aun dudando de abrir los ojos.

—¡Plagg, transforme moi!

Adrien se puso de pie frente a Marinette y sonrió tomando una mano de la chica. De nuevo, ella apretó los ojos con más fuerzas y permitió que Chat le tomara una mano hasta llevársela al rostro. —¿Ves? Llevo el antifaz.

Marinette entreabrió un ojo y luego soltó el aire, serenándose.

—Qué cruel eres, _mon chatonne. _Mira que burlarte de mí de esa manera.

—¿Quién se burla? —Comentó el gato, divertido ante la mirada de berrinche que Marinette le componía en aquel instante. —¿Planeabas salir?

—A cenar. —Admitió la chica dándole la espalda a Chat y componiendo una mirada triste. —Pero no es de tu incumbencia.

—Es porque ibas con Adrien, ¿no es así?

Marinette suspiró soltando los hombros.

—Tranquila. —Murmuró Chat Noir acercándose y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. —No te preocupes por mí. Sé cómo lidiar con un corazón roto porque una de mis fans ya no lo es más. Pero oye... —Añadió haciéndola girar para encararlo. Le sonreía de lado, seductor como siempre, pero sincero como nunca, había algo en su mirada que consiguió que la chica sintiera que su corazón se saltaba un latido. —No podemos dejar que se desperdicie tu vestido, ¿o sí?

—¿Se desperdicie? —Repitió confundida.

—Brazo herido en alto. —Ordenó Chat con voz autoritaria al ver los vendajes de la chica. No, era cierto, Chat Noir había atado cabos, pero todavía no le constaba que Marinette fuese Ladybug, no podía permitirse otro desliz estando tan cerca de descubrirlo.

Marinette obedeció sin pensar mucho y Chat aprovechó para pasar sus manos por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda de la chica, saltó al siguiente tejado mientras Marinette ahogaba un grito por la sorpresa.

—Oh vamos. —Pidió Chat divertido cuando la pelinegra se aferró a su cuello con fuerzas y ocultaba el rostro entre su cuello y hombro. —Hemos hecho esto antes.

—Ni que lo hiciéramos a diario.

—¿Eso dices? —Respondió el felino dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada jocosa.

Por fin el felino se detuvo en un tejado y sonrió para Marinette. Estaban cerca del centro de la ciudad, un callejón estaba lleno de fiesta, gente bailando; el ruido de las charlas llegaba a ellos sofocado por la música, que sonaba con mucha fuerza. Marinette sonrió mirando a la gente en el suelo. Ya había olvidado cuándo había sido la última vez que había asistido a una fiesta callejera, debía haber pasado al menos un año o dos, estaba muy enfocada en su carrera como para acompañar a Nino y a Alya a cada fiesta a la que acudían.

—Adrien me dijo que bailas ballet. —Murmuró Chat Noir sonriendo para Marinette al reconocer un mix de Nuits Revolver.

—¿Con esa canción? —Comentó divertida la chica, negando con la cabeza.

—Déjame ver cómo te mueves.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, componiendo una sonrisa amplia. El felino retrocedió unos pasos y luego hizo un mortal de espaldas, dejándose llevar por la música y haciendo un desplante de habilidades, bailando break dance.

Plagg le había preguntado que cuál era el plan. Bueno, era sencillo. Trataría de conquistar a Marinette siendo Chat Noir a la par que salía con ella siendo Adrien. Planeaba dejarle pistas, palabras, indicios que condujesen a la chica a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Necesitaba saber si su lady podría enamorarse de sus dos facetas, si podría amar tanto la luz como la oscuridad; y si era así, entonces sí que le confesaría cuál era su identidad secreta. Porque él no quería que Marinette estuviese sólo enamorada de Adrien, también Chat era parte de él, también Chat Noir era su personalidad y su verdadero yo, y Ladybug lo había rechazado tantas veces que estaba seguro de que en cuanto Marinette se enterara de que eran la misma persona, saldría corriendo sin mirar atrás.

No, tenía que asegurarse de que Marinette podía amar las dos partes de sí mismo.

Sabía que era egoísta de su parte hacerlo así, después de todo, ella le había pedido que respetara el secreto y que mantuviese su identidad oculta, pero ahora que tenía la teoría de que se había enamorado dos veces de la misma persona, todo su corazón le exigía que tomara cartas en el asunto.

Si lo ponías en perspectiva, se podría decir que Adrien Agreste era el hombre más afortunado de todo París. Eso si su Lady y su princesa eran la misma persona. Durante algún tiempo se había debatido sobre si era ético o no haberse permitido mirar en la dirección de Marinette, ya que sentía que le estaba fallando a la promesa de amor eterno que le hacía a Ladybug cada vez que luchaban juntos contra el mal. Ahora que sabía que eran la misma persona, se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, lo único que había hecho era fortalecer esa promesa, amando cada parte de la chica que había declarado como su alma gemela.

Marinette sonrió comenzando a bailar alrededor de Chat, llevando los brazos a posiciones delicadas y dejándose llevar por el _beating_ de la música, poniendo el recuerdo de Adrien Agreste lejos de ellos.

Sonrió cuando Chat comenzó a bailar con ella, siguiéndola, persiguiéndola por el tejado, acompasando sus pasos a los de ella y robándole sonrisas y suspiros.

Olvidaron la formalidad del baile, balanceando sus cuerpos de un lado al otro, permitiendo que la música se les colara en los huesos, en las venas, permitiendo que la música hablara por ellos con su cadencia y su ritmo.

Marinette levantó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y trazó movimientos circulares con la cadera y con el cuerpo, Chat caminó a su alrededor un momento, marcando el ritmo con sus pasos y chascando los dedos mientras la chica lo seguía con la cabeza y seguía bailando.

—¿Confías en mí? —Murmuró el gato negro sonriéndole a su amiga con galantería.

—Siempre lo he hecho. —Confesó ella, divertida al verlo tan sereno, tan auténtico.

El felino se paró atrás de la pelinegra y le tomó la cintura, ella dobló las rodillas un momento y se impulsó en un salto, girándose sobre sí misma para que Chat la sostuviese en el aire, el felino tenía ambas manos en la cintura de Marinette, ella había abierto las piernas en un split perfecto, una pierna apuntando al suelo y la otra al cielo, miraba al felino, con ambas manos en sus hombros y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Lentamente, Chat la puso de nuevo en el suelo para seguir bailando con la chica, esta vez frente a frente. Marinette recargó las manos en los hombros de su compañero mientras que él le apresó la cintura, acercándola un poco y balanceándose de un lado a otro, con la mirada enganchada a los ojos de Marinette.

¡Dios! Quería besarla. Y por un momento le pareció ver que ella desviaba su mirada a los labios del felino, él sonrió de medio lado, sorprendiendo a Marinette en ese gesto. La tenía justo donde necesitaba.

Así que, en lugar de robarle un beso, plantó su boca en la frente de la chica y luego siguieron bailando otro rato, con una Marinette sonrojada hasta las orejas, sonriendo tímidamente de vez en cuando, cuando su mirada y la de Chat chocaban.

Los ojos de Marinette se iluminaron.

—¡Tengo la idea para la sorpresa! —Exclamó la chica dando un paso de espaldas.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Chat en medio de una risita.

—Tengo que volver a casa, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para la colección.

—¿Para tu examen? —Comentó comprendiendo. —Vamos, te llevo a casa. —Dijo al final, tomando a Marinette en brazos y comenzando a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al balcón de la chica y depositarla con suavidad.

Hizo ademán de irse, pero Marinette cerró la mano en torno al cinturón de Chat y le desvió la mirada, cubriendo su rostro con la mano libre.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor. —Murmuró apenas audible mientras Chat bajaba del barandal y la encaraba.

—Lo que mi _princesse _desee.

—¿Podrías quedarte un poco más?

—Toda la noche, si me lo pides. —Dijo con intensidad, tomando una mano de la chica y sonriendo con ternura al verla bajar la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—No espero demorar tanto, tenemos escuela temprano mañana.

Chat la soltó retrocediendo un paso y sonrió para sí mismo mientras ella entraba al estudio, deshaciéndose el peinado para hacerse una trenza sencilla.

—¿Qué es ese favor que me quieres pedir? —Inquirió el felino con curiosidad.

—Espera aquí y te cuento. —Dijo la chica encaminándose hacia la puerta del estudio. —No me tardo mucho.

Chat vio la puerta cerrada y comenzó a caminar por todo el estudio, levemente iluminado por la luna llena. Sonrió agradeciendo su visión nocturna, escrutando los diseños, bocetos y hojas pegadas por las paredes, toda la mesa de corte tenía retazos de telas, patrones por ahí y allá, algunos seguían prendidos a la tela con los alfileres, papel de china y otras cosas. Sintió muchísima curiosidad al ver una pila de libretas y sonrió ojeándolas, percatándose de que estaban llenas de bocetos y diseños.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas encima de la mesa de corte para revisar cada boceto y admirar la evolución del trabajo de la chica. Cada libreta tenía fecha de inicio y final, así que pudo comprobar cómo iba mejorando cada vez.

Marinette sonrió al verlo tan enfocado en sus bocetos. Se había puesto un pantalón tres cuartos y una camiseta de tiras, su pijama. Llevaba en las manos un plato de macarrones y dos vasos de leche puestos en una charola.

—La curiosidad mató al gato. —Comentó divertida la chica.

—Veo que tienes modificaciones para los trajes de todos. —Respondió viendo todos los apuntes y mejoras que tenía planeadas para el traje de Rena Rouge. —Bueno, para todos menos para mí.

—Creo que tu traje ya es perfecto... —Admitió para sí misma. —Aunque sí tengo un par de cambios qué hacerle. Pero primero lo primero. —Dijo al final avanzando hasta su escritorio y dejando los bocadillos ahí.

Sacó su libreta de la escuela y sonrió admirando la colección Chat Noir que había tratado de diseñar. Puso una hoja en blanco mientras Chat se acercaba a ella por la espalda y se asomaba sobre su hombro. Sonrió cuando se percató de que la chica había escrito las palabras "Mon Chatonne" en el tope, el nombre de esa colección.

—Esto me va a tomar algo de tiempo. —Se disculpó la chica cambiándose al restirador y mirando a Chat mientras encendía sus bocinas para poner algo de música. —Puedes irte si quieres, supongo que otro día será para pedirte el favor.

—No llevo prisa, _Princesse_. No es que me esperen en casa.

—Salvar París es agotador. —Murmuró ella sonriendo. Señaló un rincón, Chat descubrió un diván lleno de almohadones en una esquina. —Puedes moverlo si quieres.

El felino sonrió tomando un vaso de leche y un puñado de macarrones antes de ir a sentarse a su rincón y observar a Marinette trabajar.

La chica estuvo alrededor de una hora con los trazos y los bocetos, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua en las líneas más delicadas y cambiando de posición cada rato, buscando estar cómoda mientras dibujaba.

Chat se había puesto en pie para tomar otro puñado de macarrones cuando vio a la chica tomar un lápiz verde. ¿Qué tenía Marinette con ese color?

¿Qué sentiría Chat cuando se enterara de que la fijación de Marinette con el verde tenía que ver con los ojos de Adrien y de Chat en partes iguales?

Sonrió ampliamente al descubrir el último dibujo en el que trabajaba la chica. En el tope de la hoja el nombre de la colección, y justo debajo, con letras más pequeñas, el subtítulo "Para bailar" escrito en su fina caligrafía.

—Quiero la opinión de Chat Noir. —Dijo Marinette al percatarse de que el felino observaba a detalle sus diseños. —Y quiero que seas brutalmente honesto. —Advirtió entregándole la libreta y sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras, juntos, se dirigían al diván.

Chat se sentó con una pierna cruzada y la libreta sostenida ahí, pasó una mano por el respaldo del mueble y con la mano disponible recuperó el vaso de leche, dando un sorbo pequeño. A Marinette casi se le sale el corazón de un salto. Se sentó en el diván con las piernas cruzadas y esperando la crítica de su amigo, sin poder alejar esta vez el pensamiento de que Adrien tomaba esa misma pose cuando hacía críticas a los diseños que había evaluado en la universidad durante sus visitas.

Siempre con una taza de café en una mano y la otra bien extendida.

Marinette corrió a conseguir una pluma verde y se la ofreció a su amigo, quien sonrió aceptándola antes de ponerse a tomar apuntes.


	6. Le Confiseur

_Les nuits revolver_ sonaba en la cabeza de Marinette, la pieza no dejaba de reproducirse una y otra vez en su memoria, ella tamborileaba distraídamente en su isla, esperando que la clase comenzara. Justo como se los habían pedido, la colección de Marinette estaba pasada en limpio en hojas tamaño oficio, guardada en un sobre manila sellado con su nombre completo, cada hoja tenía su nombre completo por los dos lados además de las anotaciones personales, explicaciones y justificación de por qué había elegido cada corte, línea y color del proyecto.

Por un momento había creído que no conseguiría terminar los trazos a tiempo y casi se había dado por vencida cuando Chat la invitó a salir, a bailar, ¿quién diría que ese mismo gatito inspiraría _Mon Chatonne _con ese baile?

La puerta del salón se abrió, por ella entró Adrien Agreste seguido por Audrey Bourgeois y la profesora de diseño.

—Buenos días. —Saludaron los estudiantes, Marinette se sobresaltó en su lugar, pero sonrió cuando Adrien le dedicó una mirada tímida y enarcó las cejas, como saludando. Ella agitó su mano tímidamente y volvió la atención al frente.

Alya también había entrado al salón. Marinette sonrió al verla cargar con una libreta y una grabadora de mano. Habían enviado a delegados de la carrera de periodismo a cubrir los diferentes eventos que la universidad de diseño de modas tendría para ese fin de cursos y, afortunadamente, Alya tenía que cubrir la pasarela en la que Marinette participaría. Le dedicó un saludo tímido a su amiga.

—Estudiantes. —Llamó la profesora Farmier. —Pongan sus diseños sobre la mesa y retírense, vamos a revisar cada trabajo durante la siguiente hora de clases, vuelvan a la segunda hora para recibir las calificaciones y descubrir qué colección protagonizará el desfile de Audrey Bourgeois este año como la entrega principal.

Todos obedecieron y lentamente el salón se quedó relativamente vacío. Marinette fue de las últimas personas en salir, ganándose una mirada amable y un pulgar arriba por parte de Adrien, deseándole suerte.

Alya sonrió tomando la mano de Marinette y salieron juntas a buscar algo de desayunar.

* * *

6.-Le Confiseur

AquaticWhisper: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, me alegra mucho que la historia siga generando tu atención, me esfuerzo por conseguir naturalidad, nos leemos pronto

Nao-K: Ya sé, amo el Marichat y me gusta mucho escribirlo, pero también ya quiero que se descubran el uno al otro y luego no quiero que pase jajajajajajajam es como, estoy en dudas y mucho, pero me da mucho gusto que te vaya gustando, espero cubrir las cuatro combinaciones de este cuadro amoroso antes del desenlace, nos leemos

Marianne E: Claro que sí, me doy una vuelta en cuanto terminen los exámenes en el ballet, tenemos presentación y examen en estos días, pero en cuanto termino, me doy una vuelta por tu perfil. Siempre he creído que a Marinette le va a dar algo cuando se entere de quién es Chat jajajaja no sé qué hacer. Con unas escritoras de Romanogers que son muy buenas hicimos un grupo de whatsapp, para alentarnos a escribir unas a otras, estoy pensando en algo así, pero de Miraculous. ¿Qué opinas? Si te interesa, avísame para mandarte mp

* * *

Marinette y Alya estaban sentadas frente a frente en una mesita de la cafetería escolar. Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando Marinette por fin se atrevió a hablar.

—Voy a fracasar estrepitosamente.

—Claro que no. Vi las modificaciones que le hiciste al traje de Ladybug, luce increíble. —Exclamó Alya tratando de subir el ánimo de su amiga.

Porque sí, Alya había descubierto que Marinette era Ladybug en realidad. Lo había descubierto en su primer semestre de la carrera, unos años atrás.

_Cuando Alya por fin había desistido de tratar de adivinar quién se encontraba tras el antifaz, la heroína había solicitado el apoyo de Rena Rouge y no había tomado el tiempo de forma adecuada. Alya se había quitado el miraculous para entregarlo a su amiga justo en el momento en el que Tikki abandonaba el traje, sin energía ni fuerzas. _

_Marinette había abierto los ojos como platos, lo mismo que Alya._

_La morena abrió la boca, pasmada al darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo, Ladybug había sido su mejor amiga del instituto. Su reacción había sido lanzar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Marinette y soltar un grito agudo, dando brinquitos en su lugar._

—¿Tú crees? —Murmuró Marinette sonrojada ligeramente. —Tengo un par de ideas para el de Rena Rouge. —Dijo al final sacando su cuaderno y mostrándole los trazos a su amiga, permitiéndole revisar los demás diseños también.

—Te escucho, chica. —Dijo sin levantar la vista de los diseños para Caparazón.

Marinette sacó la libreta que le había prestado a Chat Noir, donde venían los bocetos originales de su colección. —Pero primero, mira esto, por favor. —Pidió entregando la libreta y recuperando lo que Alya había estado revisando. —Son apuntes de Chat. Le pedí una opinión de mi trabajo.

—Ajá. ¿Y? —Murmuró la morena percatándose de que parecían las críticas de un profesional.

—Y esta es la letra —dijo entregándole la libreta abierta en los bocetos que cierto chico rubio le había hecho, letra idéntica —, de Adrien Agreste.

—¡No juegues! —Exclamó Alya sorprendida, poniéndose de pie en su lugar y comparando la letra de ambas libretas. —¿No estarás pensando que Adrien es...?

—Desaparecía al igual que yo.

—Pero lo vimos bajo los efectos de varios akumas a lo largo de los años. Cuando _Zombizou _nos atacó, él estaba encerrado en un locker bajo los efectos de la profesora. Incluso estuvo al lado de Chat Noir cuando su gorila...

—No, creíamos que estaba al lado de Chat Noir, pero te recuerdo que hay muchos actores de doblaje y fans de Adrien que querían parecerse a él en su momento.

—Es demasiada coincidencia.

—Es lo que yo creo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —El sonido de la campana las distrajo a ambas y sonrieron, nerviosas.

—Por lo pronto, iré por mi calificación.

—Vamos, tengo una nota que cubrir.

.

Marinette se removía inquieta en su isla. Mirando a Alya de reojo de vez en cuando, luchando contra las ganas de salir corriendo. Una pila de carpetas estaba en la esquina del escritorio, tres carpetas más habían sido separadas y tenían un número escrito encima.

La profesora les indicó que esas carpetas contenían los trabajos más excepcionales y que la nota era para que los estudiantes supieran que su trabajo había sido reconocido.

—Finalmente. —Dijo Farmier. Adrien tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo y sonreía para sí mismo, tratando de guardar la calma. —El trabajo que ganó el derecho de ser la colección estelar de la pasarela Bourgeois es... —El aire estaba cargado de estática. Marinette tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba profundo para mantenerse serena. —Mon chatonne, de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

La chica soltó un grito por la sorpresa y salto en su lugar. No era ningún secreto que Marinette quería trabajar para la casa Agreste, así que todos aplaudieron cuando la chica por fin se controló y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, sonrojada hasta las orejas por lo que acababa de hacer frente a Adrien.

—Felicidades, Marinette. —Dijo Audrey mirándola de reojo. —Parece que sigues teniendo talento después de todo.

—Gracias. —Murmuró sintiendo el rostro caliente. Sonrió ampliamente cuando Adrien en persona fue quien le devolvió su trabajo y le guiñó un ojo.

—El taller de la tarde será exclusivamente para trabajar con sus modelos. —Informó Farmier mirando a sus estudiantes sin darse cuenta que la chica de la última isla, tenía los puños apretados y arrugaba la nariz, con desprecio mirando la trenza de Marinette. —Vendrán los modelos que usarán sus diseños. Ya fueron seleccionados los estilos que se adaptan mejor al concepto de sus diseños, así que aprovechen esas dos horas para...

—¡¿Por qué siempre es Marinette?! —Gritó al fin Monique poniéndose de pie y azotando sus puños contra la isla. —Siempre la perfecta, la que se lleva las buenas calificaciones y las adulaciones de todos en la sala. Hipócrita. —Murmuró esa palabra entre dientes, destilando odio al hacerlo, y luego volvió a gritarla. —¡Hipócritas! No es tan buena.

—Señorita Etxenique, por favor guarde la calma y escuche...

—¡No, no es justo! Mi trabajo no calificó entre los primeros tres, ¿por qué no? Mi colección es tan buena como la de mis compañeros.

Audrey abrió la boca, seguro para decir algún comentario petulante y antipático, pero Adrien le tomó la mano respetuosamente y negó con la cabeza. Marinette y Alya intercambiaron una mirada, aquello terminaría mal, seguramente algún Akuma terminaría poseyendo a la estudiante y haciendo daño.

Alya miró a Marinette articulando "No es tu culpa", pero aquello no hizo sentir mejor a la pelinegra, que levantó la vista hacia Monique, en espera de encontrar su mirada.

No, la chica no volvió la vista hacia Marinette, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, furiosa consigo y con todos, sabiendo que su trabajo no era lo suficientemente bueno, sabiendo que se había confiado al creer que sus compañeros estarían demasiado deslumbrados por diseñar para Adrien Agreste

Adrien también miró a Monique salir de la sala, preguntándose si podría defenderla antes de que la akumatizaran.

Suspiró manteniéndose en su lugar, preguntándose si sería buena idea moverse a buscar a la estudiante o quedarse donde estaba y no levantar sospechas.

—Adrien. —Llamó la profesora, Farmier, con una sonrisa amable. —Sabemos que tu agenda es apretada, pero nos encantaría que nos acompañaras en el Taller de Corte y confección esta tarde. Los estudiantes tienen talleres de tres de la tarde a las cinco. Son dos horas en las que la joven Dupain-Cheng puede aprovechar para tomarle medidas y comenzar a trabajar.

—Tengo libre el día de hoy. —Admitió Adrien sonriendo para la profesora. —Mi padre ha despejado la agenda a sabiendas de que comenzaríamos los trabajos finales, así que estoy libre para trabajar aquí con Marinette.

—Fantástico. —Exclamó Farmier aplaudiendo. —Entonces nos vemos a las tres para el taller. Disfruten su almuerzo, jóvenes.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette y sonrió ofreciéndole una mano. La chica de quedó helada, mirando con incredulidad al rubio que le sonreía.

—Felicidades, _princesse. _Sin duda tu colección fue la más impresionante de todas. ¿De dónde salió la inspiración para lograrla?

—Yo… eh… —Alya le dio un codazo para que se compusiera y la peli negra sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Chat fue mi inspiración. Verlo en acción fue gratificante y la idea me golpeó como un rayo. Qué bueno que también tú bailas Break dance. Quiero pedirte un favor.

—Lo que pidas, Marí.

—Pero primero tengo que ir a conseguir algunas cosas, ya sabes. Para la clase de la tarde.

—Marí, ¿estarás ocupada a las dos?

—¿Ocupada? —Repitió sin aire.

—Pensaba que podríamos comer juntos, ya sabes. Comenzar a charlar de la colección y apoyarte en lo que necesites.

—Comer… —Murmuró la chica, retrocediendo un paso en su sitio.

Por un instante se sintió de vuelta en el instituto, incapaz de articular palabra frente al rubio que tenía su corazón cautivo. ¿Qué acaso Marinette nunca iba a ser capaz de hablar una frase completa sin quedar en ridículo?

—Ahí estará sin falta. —Comentó Alya divertida, abrazando a su amiga por los hombros y sonriendo ladina. —Si llega tarde es mi culpa.

—Genial. —Murmuró el muchacho dándose cuenta de nuevo cuán cierto era lo que Plagg solía decir que Marinette sólo tartamudeaba frente a Adrien. —Te veré en la puerta principal a las dos en punto. Espero no te moleste salir de la universidad.

—No, salir es lindo, y podemos despejarnos, y hablar de los diseños, es decir, es comida para hablar de trabajo y no una cita… —Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, avergonzada por su auto humillación pública.

—Una cita… —Repitió Adrien sonriendo, como si de verdad estuviese considerando esa opción. Amplió su sonrisa y asintió para Marinette, tomándole una mano y plantando un beso en sus nudillos. —No llegues tarde a nuestra cita.

Adrien se dio la vuelta y se alejó a pasos calmados, dejando a Marinette pasmada, tanto ella como Alya intercambiaron una mirada y soltaron un grito agudo, abrazándose y dando saltitos en su lugar.

—No puedo creerlo. —Exclamó Alya divertida. —Adrien te acaba de pedir una cita.

—No es posible. —Soltó Marinette olvidándose por completo de la posibilidad de que Monique fuese akumatizada por sus emociones negativas.

.

Ambas chicas se habían quedado en la cafetería, Marinette le había explicado sus ideas para los trajes de todos los héroes, incluidas modificaciones para el traje de Queen B; acercándose la hora, decidieron comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, Marinette se ponía nerviosa a cada paso, le estaban temblando las rodillas y estaba segura de que terminaría tartamudeando y avergonzándose.

Cuando vieron a Adrien en la entrada de la universidad, con los audífonos puestos y la mirada perdida, Alya comenzó a alejarse de Marinette alegando que tenía que ponerse a trabajar en el archivo que tenía que entregar en la escuela para el periódico de la universidad.

Marinette consideró seriamente salir corriendo, pero Adrien giró el rostro en su dirección y sonrió levantando una mano hacia ella para saludar.

—Deséame suerte, Tikki. —Suplicó Marinette con los dientes apretados.

—No la necesitas, Marí, sólo sé tú misma y le encantarás

—Hola, Marinette.

—Hola, sí, hola es lo que decimos cuando tenemos frente a nosotros a personas a las que conocemos y a las que no para saludar y... Hola. —Dijo apretando los ojos y bajando el rostro, avergonzada como nunca había estado hasta ese momento. Sintió a Tikki en su bolsillo, golpeándose la frente con la palma abierta, pero no dijo nada.

Adrien sonrió enternecido.

—No estés nerviosa, Marinette, o me pondrás nervioso a mí también.

—¿Nerviosa? —Exclamó mirándolo a los ojos, con expresión atónita. —No estoy nerviosa, ¿quién lo está? ¿Por qué habría de estar nerviosa? Ni que estuviera enamorada de ti y no pudiera hablar en tu presencia.

Marinette abrió los ojos exageradamente, acababa de meter la pata en grande. Adrien le miraba, atónito, tratando de comprender el mensaje.

Y dentro de la mente de Marinette, ella se hacía huyendo lejos, tomando sus cosas de la universidad y largándose a algún pueblo pequeño y lejano a las afueras de París. Mejor aún. Se iría a los confines del mundo. Posiblemente haría campamento en la punta del monte Everest o se enlistaría en un monasterio budista donde no volviese a causar problemas.

—Eso me gustaría mucho. —Dijo Adrien recomponiéndose y sonriendo ampliamente. —Saber que estás enamorada de mí. —Le ofreció un brazo y sonrió haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, invitándola a caminar con él. —Pero tendrías que confesar, así no cuenta.

Marinette sintió las mejillas sonrosadas al ver la mirada sincera que aquel muchacho, gallardo y bien parecido, le estaba dedicando en ese momento. Extendió la mano, tentada a aceptar el brazo que Adrien le ofrecía, cuando una explosión sonó cerca.

—¡Por qué siempre son explosiones! —Exclamó Marinette ofuscada, olvidándose por un momento de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! —Gritó una chica akumatizada. —No te ocultes de Le Confiseur.

—Oh no... —Murmuró Adrien comprendiendo de qué iba aquello, lo más seguro es que la chica del salón de Marinette hubiese sido akumatizada. Ahora no tenía cómo escaparse para transformarse y proteger a su _princesse_.

—¡Monique! —Gritó Marinette comenzando a trotar en dirección al estacionamiento, tratando de alejarla de la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos. —¡Aquí estoy!

—Perfecto. —El atuendo de la chica demonizada era un vestido tipo Loli, ella llevaba una cinta de medir colgada al cuello y la trenza similar a la de Marinette, en la otra mano llevaba la carpeta donde habían venido sus diseños para la clase. Ahí debía estar el Akuma según Marinette. —¡Pues despídete de la moda! —Gritó la chica tomando la cinta métrica para enganchar un auto y lanzárselo a la chica.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Marinette vio el vehículo dirigirse hacia ella, se quedó helada por un instante, congelada en su sitio sin saber a dónde correr. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los brazos de Adrien Agreste se habían cerrado en torno a su cintura, él la había cargado para quitarla del camino, Adrien la cubrió con su cuerpo, manteniéndola abajo cuando un segundo vehículo aterrizó contra ellos, formando el mentado triángulo de la vida al haber estado ambos muchachos pegados a una camioneta.

Le confiseur se quedó mirando un poco más el lugar en el que había estado Marinette y sonrió de medio lado al percatarse de que no había movimiento. Ahora sólo restaba buscar a Farmier y someterla a su voluntad en lo que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecían, les arrancaría los miraculous en un parpadeo.


	7. Buguinette

—Esto puede representar un problema. —Admitió Adrien sintiendo a Plagg retorcerse en su bolsillo.

—Definitivamente. —Coincidió Marinette removiéndose en su sitio.

Con cuidado, Adrien se separó de ella, analizándola con ojo crítico, asegurándose de que la chica estuviese bien. Tenía que buscar una forma de alejarse de ahí para transformarse y proteger a Marinette, no había manera que Le Confiseur supiera que la estudiante estrella y la heroína eran la misma persona, así que debía pensar rápido.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Lo siento mucho. —Murmuró la chica moviéndose para tomar espacio y metiendo una mano en su suéter. —Esto no debería ser así, se suponía que tú no debías saberlo. —Marinette tomó aire y miró a Tikki en su mano. —Pero es lo mejor. De otro modo, no podré defender a Miss Farmier, y mon chatonne podría tener problemas si no llego rápido. Además, confío en que puedes guardar un secreto o dos.

—¿De qué hablas, Marí? —Inquirió Adrien confundido.

La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero respiró profundo y asintió para sí misma.

—¡Tikki, transforme moi!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Marinette había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba Ladybug, con los ojos llorosos, pero determinación en la mirada. La heroína puso ambas manos en la parte más alta del coche que tenían encima y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. El vehículo cedió y se volcó, liberándolos al fin.

Adrien se puso de pie en un salto y miró fijo a Ladybug, sorprendido por el hecho de que Marinette había revelado su secreto.

—Lamento que te enteraras de esa forma. —Admitió la chica. —No, la verdad no quería que lo supieras, quería que me dieras una oportunidad como simplemente Marinette, no como Ladybug. Amar a la heroína es sencillo, Marinette es torpe y dulce, pero sobre todo ingenua. Ni hablar. Supongo que esto es lo que llaman destino.

—Marinette. —Murmuró Adrien sin saber qué decir ante el discurso de la chica. Recibió una mirada cálida por parte de la joven, cuestión que lo hizo sonrojarse. —Ladybug...

—Ponte a cubierto, por favor. —Pidió la chica ampliando la sonrisa y poniendo una mano en el brazo de Adrien, trató de irse del lugar, pero el rubio le tomó una mano y la atrajo hacia sí, plantando un beso en sus labios, apresándola contra sí con dulzura, cuidando no apresarle el brazo que tenía herido.

La chica correspondió al beso colgando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien y suspiró cuando se separaron.

—Para la buena suerte, Buginette... —Murmuró Adrien antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

7.-Buginette

merylune: Juro que amé tu comentarioooo! Gracias por eso, definitivamente me diste una idea con lo de Plagg, será un guiño a tu review, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia

AquaticWhisper: Este capítulo también quedó algo corto, pero no sabía cómo más manejarlo, pronto vendrá la actualización. Me encatna que cacharas lo del lápiz verde 3

Nao-K: Menos mal, me cuesta escribir Adrinette, creo que se me da mejor elMarichat y amo el cuadro completo, así que gracias por el review, de verdad me da paz saber que ahí la llevo

over the dreams: Jajajaja perdón, no era mi intensión, pero no me daba para más la mente en ese rato, te dejo un respiro, creo, y espero sea de tu agrado

Kotowi19: También yo hago ballet, así que quería que Marinette tuviera algo de eso, además, cuando la veo transformarse es como asdfadsfafd tiene que bailar ballet, no hay de otra jajajaja Bienvenida al MLB Team, te mandé mensaje por privado. Me encantára que formes parte de esto!

Marianne E: Pues esto, ahora ya estamos en contacto jajjaja viva el cuadro amoroso. Y esperemos pronto la inspiración para seguir con los one shot Lukanette, gracias por leer esta historia, ahora nos echaremos porras la una a la otra.

Emely-nya: Jajajajajaja bueno, son opciones pero no está en mis planes, espero te guste esta continuación

* * *

Antes de alcanzarla, Adrien le había puesto un mensaje a Marinette avisándole que evacuarían la escuela, buscaría la forma de verla más tarde si todo salía bien. Para la chica fue un alivio hasta cierto punto, que el muchacho supiera por fin su identidad y poder así pelear contra los Akumas de Hawk Moth sin buscar excusas para ausentarse.

Chat Noir no tardó en llegar, disculpándose y alegando que un grupo de civiles habían precisado su apoyo.

Tuvieron que separarse, la villana había puesto en peligro a los estudiantes que estaban en los talleres de costuras. Chat se había lanzado a ponerlos a salvo mientras Ladybug se enfocaba en arrebatarle a Monique la carpeta con sus diseños.

Su Lucky Charm había tomado la forma de tijeras de corte, mismas que Ladybug planeaba usar para cortar los diseños a la mitad.

Los héroes de París habían pasado siete años perfeccionando la técnica, peleando lado a lado, memorizando cada movimiento y estrategia del otro para poder intervenir en el momento correcto y salir al rescate de su compañero, pero Chat, a pesar de estar enamorado de Ladybug y haberla mirado durante siete años completos, nunca se había percatado de toda la gracia que había en ella cuando se movía. Porque era cierto que sus movimientos no le eran ajenos. Pero ahora que sabía de verdad que Marinette Dupain-Cheng se ocultaba detrás del antifaz, todo parecía diferente, nuevo.

Marinette, aquella chica torpe y dulce peleaba con la ferocidad de un huracán.

Chat no pudo evitar reproducir en su cabeza cierta canción interpretada por Michael Buble ahora que veía a su dama peleando contra Le confiseur. Feeling good.

Una vez que puso a todos los civiles a salvo, Chat Noir se demoró un momento más, observando a detalle a su dama, deleitándose en la manera en la que la heroína parecía moverse. Tenía sentido verla pelear así ahora que sabía que la chica seguía bailando ballet, los saltos que había ejecutado para seguir acorralando a su enemiga (magia de miraculous aparte) estaban tan bien ejecutados que la heroína parecía quedar suspendida en el aire un momento, con la gracia que sólo consigues bailando ballet toda la vida.

—¡Cataclism! —Gritó el muchacho saltando hacia su dama y Monique.

Ladybug logró arrebatarle los diseños y los lanzó hacia su compañero, quien los atrapó al vuelo, destrozándolos con su poder al instante.

Y aunque la chica esperó poder chocar puños con su colega, siguiendo a su tradición, cuando volvió la vista, el felino ya había desaparecido.

Ladybug suspiró confundida. No tenía mensajes nuevos de Adrien, seguramente lo habían llevado a cubierto, seguramente su guardaespaldas y Natalie lo habían montado a rastras a la limosina para llevárselo a casa. Supuso que debería esperar para tener noticias.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir jamás había desaparecido así sin más, no a menos que estuviese realmente enojado, así que la chica comenzó a columpiarse entre los tejados parisinos, preguntándose en dónde podría encontrarse su amigo.

¿Por qué había desaparecido así? ¿Ahora qué había hecho para herir los sentimientos de su gatito?

_Para la buena suerte, Buginette. _

La frase de Adrien le golpeó la memoria. ¡Dios! Seguramente Chat la había visto cuando Adrien la había besado... ¿Pero en realidad era eso?

Incluso su mente hizo una pausa cuando se percató de otro dato, aún más relevante.

Nadie más la llamaba Buginette. Algún akumatizado lo debió escuchar alguna vez, pero ella nunca había visto escrito ese sobrenombre, ni siquiera en el blog de Alya, quien ya había revelado una o dos cosas.

¿Adrien de dónde había sacado la palabra Buginette?

La idea de que Chat y él eran amigos no parecía ser lo suficientemente sólida como para que Chat le hubiese dicho aquel mote al joven Agreste, así que tenía que preguntárselo, pero primero arreglaría las cosas con Chat.

Ella nunca se había preguntado qué sentiría o cómo reaccionaría en el momento en el que Chat decidiera salir con alguien, y ese pensamiento la golpeó dolorosamente en el centro del pecho al recordar cómo el héroe había preguntado por Marinette en la torre, un par de noches atrás. No era como que estuviese celosa de su propio alterego, sino el hecho de saber que su gatito parecía coquetearle a otra persona que no fuese Ladubyg. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Chat, pero ahora que las cosas estaban dándose con Adrien, no sabía en qué dirección moverse. Porque cuando le había dicho a Chat Noir que quería desistir con Adrien, estaba considerando muy seriamente en darle una oportunidad a su gatito, que tenía años dedicándole miradas de soslayo, suspiros "secretos" y pensamientos de amor que se quedaban suspendidos en el aire como sueños imposibles.

Su corazón casi se había roto en la torre cuando el muchacho prometió desistir de intentarlo con Ladybug.

Vislumbró a Chat sentado en un tejado adelante. Lo escuchó cantar por lo bajo el coro de una canción que había escuchado en algún lugar. ¿Feeling good? Algo así.

Aterrizó a su lado, pero él no dejó de cantar a pesar de dar señales de haberla escuchado. La chica avanzó un paso, sintiéndose insegura frente a Chat por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Paseando en París sin mí, gatito? —Trató de bromear.

Chat Noir, pensativo y ofuscado, murmuró. —Dímelo tú, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—¿Qué? —Musitó la chica, sin aire al escuchar su nombre.

En un movimiento fluido, Chat se levantó de un salto y la acorraló contra la pared, poniendo ambas manos a la altura del rostro de la chica, mirándola fijo a los ojos en espera de que flaqueara.

—Yo no... —Trató de decir ella, sin embargo, Chat le tomó una mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—No trates de mentirme a mí. No te pega. —Con cuidado, Chat deslizó su mano por el brazo de Ladybug hasta llegar al borde del guante. —Me gusta lo que hiciste con tu traje, sobre todo porque me va a dejar comprobar una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Murmuró sin aire.

Ladybug sintió como su guante se deslizaba, dejando el brazo al descubierto, los vendajes estaban blancos, pulcros, Chat cambió su atención a la grapa que habían usado para mantener todo en su lugar. Tenía el logo de la universidad.

—Bien joué, Marinette. —Murmuró Chat plantando un beso en los nudillos desnudos de la chica antes de proceder a poner el guante con sumo cuidado de no alterar el vendaje. —Has sabido ocultarte del resto del mundo todo este tiempo.

—¿Cómo supiste que...?

—Tengo ojos en todos lados. —Cortó Chat alejándose un par de pasos. —Así que mi competencia es Adrien Agreste.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a él. —Trató de amenazar la chica, sin aliento todavía, avanzando medio paso a su compañero de batallas sin esperar la sonrisa amable que Chat le dedicaba en ese momento.

—Deberías intentarlo una vez más. —Sugirió el héroe dándole la espalda por completo, ocultando la sonrisa enorme que había aparecido en su rostro al escuchar la ferocidad con la que Marinette lo había defendido, incluso de su compañero de pelea.

—¿Perdón? —Murmuró Marinette confundida.

—Con Adrien... Te dije que estaba pensando en darle aire al tema de estar enamorado de ti, te voy a dejar en paz para que lo intentes con Adrien Agreste... Pero si por algo no funciona, quiero que me des una oportunidad a mí.

—Son agua y aceite... —Murmuró Marinette comparando a su Adrien con Chat.

—También tú eres agua y aceite. —Murmuró Chat Noir sonriendo y girando sobre sí mismo.

—¿Te llevaste una decepción? —Murmuró la chica al escuchar aquella frase. Le había dolido que su mejor amigo le dijese eso. ¿Acaso no era ella Marinette y Ladybug?

—¿Cuándo lo descubrí? —Marinette asintió. —No. —Admitió Chat sonriendo tiernamente. —La verdad es que me dio mucho gusto saber que eras tú. No puedo creer que no lo viera, siempre fuiste tú, y me da mucho gusto que así sea, no podría ser mejor. No podrías gustarme más, no podría ser más perfecto.

Un trueno se escuchó por toda la ciudad, las nubes se habían ido aglomerando hasta formar un paisaje gris claro. Marinette se sonrojó ante la mirada esmeralda del felino, que parecía verla hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Aunque había algo más en ese gesto, algo vagamente familiar que la obligaba a quedarse mirando los ojos de Chat, de su Chatonne.

—Marinette es muy distinta de Ladybug, pero no quiere decir que sean diferentes personas.

—Deja de decir ese nombre en voz alta. —Suplicó la chica, aún incapaz de soltarle la mirada al felino. —Nuestras identidades son lo más valioso que tenemos para proteger y...

—No, Princesse. Tu identidad será lo más valioso que tú tengas, lo más valioso que yo tengo para proteger es a ti.

Ladybug cerró los ojos al sentir la cercanía de Chat, por un momento pensó que el muchacho la besaría para dejar claro el punto, y de cierto modo lo hizo, pero la boca de Chat aterrizó sobre la comisura de sus propios labios, más en la mejilla que en su boca, respetando de alguna forma el hecho de que Marinette estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Acto seguido, Chat cantó "And I'm feeling... good" antes de saltar al siguiente tejado.


	8. La promesa del felino

Marinette se sentía perdida por completo, agradecía mucho que Alya hubiese acudido a su llamada de auxilio en cuanto ella había enviado el mensaje. Adrien no le había contestado al teléfono y la chica temía que ahora el muchacho se arrepintiese de haberla besado.

Alya había llegado a su departamento con un par de cafés grandes y varios postres, sabiendo que Marinette tendría hambre después de lo que había ocurrido con Monique. La heroína se había asegurado de que Monique se encontrara bien después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, así que agradeció cuando su amiga entró dejando todo en una mesa para abrazarla.

—Chat Noir descubrió mi identidad. —Dijo Marinette antes de romper en llanto.

Alya apresó con fuerzas el cuerpo de su amiga, sabiendo cuánto debía doler aquello para ella. En los últimos meses, Marinette había iniciado una amistad con Chat que le había permitido ver al gato negro como lo que era en realidad. Un muchacho sensible y amable con muchas ganas de demostrarle al mundo que era mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Por un instante ella había confesado estar enamorándose del felino de París, pero ahora con todo lo que había ocurrido con Adrien...

¡Dios! Los dos lo sabían.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que Marinette dejara de sollozar. Alya suspiró sabiendo que lo mejor era moverse de espacio, sacar a su amiga de esa emoción.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —Murmuró Alya acariciando el cabello de Marinette, tratando de infundirle algo de valor a su amiga.

La pelinegra se retiró un poco, dejando que Alya escrutara su rostro. Los ojos llorosos, la nariz enrojecida, la boca torcida en un puchero. Marinette se arremangó el suéter y le mostró el vendaje a Alya.

—Auch, chica, eso se ve doloroso. —Exclamó la morena mientras ambas caminaban a sentarse a la mesa del comedor, cada una frente a su respectivo café mientras Alya sacaba las rebanadas de pastel que había comprado en la panadería de Tom.

—Debería haber sanado con la magia del miraculous, pero parece que tendré que cargar con la herida un poco más. —Murmuró Marinette suspirando, sintiendo que lo peor había pasado.

—¿Y Chat qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

—No estoy segura. Ayer, después de lo de Monique, Chat se fue sin decir más, lo encontré en uno de nuestros tejados y... Y me llamó por mi nombre, dijo que sabía quién era yo.

—¿Y lo admitiste sin más? —Exclamó Alya, sorprendida.

—¡No! —Refutó Marinette ofendida. —Claro que no, pero el minino me acorraló contra una chimenea y me quitó el guante. —Dijo al final, con tristeza.

—Que Chat supiera lo de los vendajes sólo puede querer decir que es una persona que te conoce como Marinette, si no, ni siquiera lo habría adivinado.

—O sea que su identidad está en riesgo. —Murmuró Marinette sosteniendo su brazo y bajando la mirada, sintiéndose responsable de poner en peligro a su amigo y eterno compañero de batallas. —Pero eso no es lo más grave.

—Amiga, vienes y me sueltas que Chat te descubrió ¿y después me sales con que no es lo peor? No me imagino qué sigue.

—¿Recuerdas mi teoría sobre la letra de Chat?

—Aquí vamos otra vez. —Murmuró Alya divertida, volteando los ojos. —Me pregunto si no será que quieres ver a Chat en Adrien para hacer más sencillo tener que elegir a...

—Adrien me llamó Buginette. —Interrumpió, dejando a su amiga con la boca y los ojos abiertos en demasía. Absolutamente pasmada. —Y también lo sabe.

* * *

8.-La promesa del felino

_**Misaki Uzumaki**__: _Ya quiero sacar a la pobre del dilema en el que se metió jajaja pero pronto, pronto llegará el romance

_**La Dama Oculta M9**__: _Perdón, ahora sí me volé la barda al no actualizar, pero el Lukanette se apoderó de mí, ya tengo planeada la historia de aquí hasta el final, la pandemia me ayudará a terminarla

_**Over The Dreams**_: Don't stop me now, I don't wanna stop at all, Hell yeah!

_**Emely – Nya**__: _Y lo aprovechará todavía más jajaja

_**Marianne E**_: Bueno, parece que la ansiedad, la pandemia, las crisis y estar encerrada en casa a punto de volver a salir a la calle trajeron algo bueno consigo, no sólo actualicé casi todas mis historias en pausa, sino que descubrí la inspiración para continuar con esta historia, que espero siga funcionando como ansiolítico a pesar del amor que le tenemos ahora al Lukanette. Síp, como si dos historias no fueran suficientes jajajajjajaja disfrútalo mi ciela.

_**Leslaut**__: _Dios, no sólo espero cumplir las espectativas, ahora espero que valga la pena haberme tardado tanto, pronto vendrá otra actualización.

_**Merylune**_: Me tardé como el infierno en actualizar, e Lukanette se apoderó de mí, me pregunto si esta historia todavía llegará a ti, pero que sepas que, si llegas a leer esto, actualizo con todo cariño, con más jugadas Marichat para el mundo

_**Manu:**_ Recuerdo que en algún momento preguntaste si esta historia se actualizaría, pues mira nada más lo que trajo consigo la pandemia jajaja espero te guste esta entrega, saludos desde México

_**Alexiel1086**_: Hola, lamento mucho la demora, pero sí, esta historia ya está planeada hasta su final, así que sí tendrá actualizaciones todavía, nos leemos y gracias por comentar, siempre son los comentarios los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo

_**Gomezsara887: **_Pues en menos de dos horas ya tenía lista mi respuesta. Gracias por dejar el comentario, no sabes cómo me animó a continuar con esta historia. Ya está planeada hasta su final, así que cuenta con una pronta actualización, en la medida en que el home office y la pandemia lo permitan, seguiremos esc

* * *

Marinette estaba sentada a la mesa de corte, prendiendo la tela con los patrones en los que ella y Alya habían trabajado hasta tarde la noche anterior. Trató de suprimir un bostezo y no se percató de todos los murmullos que se alzaron a su alrededor, al menos no hasta que una mano aterrizo en su hombro, llamando su atención suavemente.

La chica levantó el rostro tratando de suprimir otro bostezo, cubriendo su boca. Sintió que se le cortó en seguida cuando se percató de que Adrien sonreía con dulzura.

—Buenos días, Marí.

—A-A-Adrien... —Tartamudeó ella poniéndose de pie y llevándose el alfiletero consigo.

El sonido de todos los alfileres resonó en el aula, todo el mundo había guardado silencio ante la presencia del modelo, no era común verlo en los eventos escolares, ni siquiera cuando le tocaba participar en las pasarelas.

El muchacho le dedico una mirada, sorprendido. ¿Realmente se ponía tan nerviosa en su presencia? Ella era Ladybug, la heroína de la buena suerte. No tendría por qué estar así de nerviosa frente a él.

Pero ahí estaba la cuestión. Ahora él sabía su secreto, no sólo el hecho de que ella estaba enamorada, sino también el que ella era la heroína a la que había admirado desde siempre.

Adrien suspiró poniéndose de rodillas, tratando de recuperar la mayor cantidad de alfileres posibles.

—Espera. —Pidió Marinette sacando un imán de su bolsillo y pasearlo sobre el suelo.

—Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que te pasa. —Comentó Adrien divertido, levantando algunos cuantos alfileres y dedicándole miradas de reojo a Marinette de vez en cuando.

—No, soy un poco torpe. —Admitió con media sonrisa, sintiendo el peso de las miradas de sus compañeros.

Adrien ahogó un gemido por lo bajo y se llevó el índice a la boca. Se había pinchado y una gota de sangre había surgido ahí. Marinette extendió una mano hacia él y analizó con ojo crítico la pequeña herida del muchacho. Sonrió sacando una bandita pequeña de su cajita de herramientas y envolvió el dedo de Adrien con cuidado, demostrando cierta habilidad al maniobrar con las banditas.

—Y creo que pasa a menudo que la gente se pinche. —Bromeó el rubio poniéndose de pie y mirando su dedo, pulcramente envuelto.

Marinette, con expresión apenada y sonrisa tímida, mostró su palma abierta, varios puntos blancos como cicatrices en sus yemas. —Mucho. Muy seguido.

Adrien soltó una risita por lo bajo, muy característica de él, no podía evitar creer que aquello era gracioso, pero fue educado como para que sus risas no sonaran como una burla estridente, y Marinette terminó uniéndose a él.

—En fin... —Murmuró Adrien rascándose la nuca cuando dejaron de reír. —Pasaba por la universidad y decidí pasar a ver si necesitabas algo más, para el proyecto.

—Muchas gracias, tengo bastante que hacer por aquí. —Admitió señalando la tela y los patrones. —Me va a toma esta semana terminar esto, si no es que más.

—Ya veo... —Murmuró pensativo. —Bueno. —Dijo en medio de un suspiro, tratando de mantener su expresión serena, aun así, Marinette percibió cierta decepción. —Entonces será mejor que...

—Pero necesito algo. —Dijo la chica sin darse cuenta de que había interrumpido a su amigo a media frase. —Me faltaron algunas medidas para el chaleco y, si puedes... —Su voz se ahogó en medio de la garganta. ¿Cómo se suponía que esa frase terminaba?

—Me encantará. —Prometió el muchacho antes de agacharse a besar la mejilla de Marinette y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. —Te enviaré un mensaje más tarde, para ponernos de acuerdo.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Marinette, con las mejillas coloradas, demasiado estridente al darse cuenta de que Adrien y ella podrían verse más tarde de nuevo.

.

Había pasado casi toda la mañana cortando los patrones y cosiendo los bordes, prendiendo esquinas de tela aquí y allá, asegurándose de poder hacer la primera prueba de vestuario en esa misma tarde. Quería poder entregar un proyecto decente y probar ser digna de haber ganado la calificación más alta.

Monique, un poco más tranquila después de la experiencia de akumatización, se había acercado a Marinette para disculparse personalmente con ella por haber sentido envidia de un trabajo tan bueno. Fue sorpresivo para ambas darse cuenta de lo bien que se complementaban en clases, así que decidieron seguir con los proyectos de moda juntas, echándose una mano conforme avanzaban con sus respectivos trabajos y apoyándose a mejorar aún más los diseños ahora que los estaban pasando a las telas.

Adrien le había enviado a Marinette un mensaje para avisarle que tenía un espacio libre esa tarde para ir a su casa, pero en cuanto la alerta de Akuma se encendió en todos los televisores de París, ambos muchachos comprendieron que aquella tarde no se verían.

.

Dios, vencer akumas cada vez era más agotador, cada vez eran más letales, más peligrosos, más despiadados. Marinette llegó arrastrándose prácticamente hasta su casa. Tikki dejó la transformación y flotó hasta el plato de galletas que reposaba cerca de la ventana, aquella costumbre que se había convertido en tradición entre ellas les había salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión.

Marinette suspiró girándose hasta quedar bocarriba y suspiró sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido.

—Mi lady... —Musitó Chat cayendo en el balcón, primero de rodillas y luego de bruces, perdiendo lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban.

Marinette se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, pasó uno de los brazos de Chat Noir por encima de sus hombros y lo llevó hasta el diván, ayudándolo a recostarse y obligándolo a ponerse bocabajo para revisarle la espalda.

El traje tenía una cortada diagonal en la espalda, pero la piel parecía sana. Marinette suspiró aliviada y sonrió cuando Chat levantó la mirada hacia ella, acariciándole una mejilla con gratitud y añoranza.

—Gato bobo... —Murmuró ella. —Me asustaste.

—Quería saber si te preocupas por mí. —Murmuró esperanzado, luchando contra las ganas de besarla en ese mismo instante. —¿Cómo van las cosas con Adrien?

—Bueno, yo... —Murmuró la chica, insegura de querer continuar con esa conversación.

El felino sonrió acariciándole una mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que responder. —Cortó el felino de forma amable. —No son mis asuntos. Pero quiero asegurarme de que mi amiga querida y mi dama sea feliz.

—Eres muy amable. —Murmuró ella enternecida, posando ambas manos sobre la de Chat y sonriendo de medio lado, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón de darse cuenta de cuánta abnegación había en aquellas palabras. —De todos modos debería revisarte esa herida, no queremos que se infecte.

—No es para tanto, ya casi sanó, tu magia de buena suerte hizo lo suyo.

—Insisto. —Murmuró la chica levantándose y dirigiéndose a la entrada. —Quítate la chaqueta mientras voy por un vaso de leche, creo que te caería bien un descanso. Y no eres el único que quiere ver feliz a sus amigos.

.

El silencio llenó la habitación, sólo algunos suspiros se alzaron entre ellos, sonrisas cómplices, miradas de soslayo que cargaban significados con ellos. Marinette limpió las heridas que el héroe tenía en la espalda tratando de compensar un poco todo el sufrimiento que le había causado con lo de su reciente romance con Adrien, pero había llegado a creer que no había nada que pudiese hacer para compensar el dolor de un corazón roto.

—Dejará una cicatriz —dijo la chica en medio de un suspiro al ver finalizado su trabajo.

—Será un recuerdo feliz, entonces —murmuró el felino enfundando las mangas en la chaqueta y encarando a Marinette, divertido ante la expresión de pasmo que tenía su amiga —, el recordatorio de que ningún akuma pudo a llegar a ti tampoco el día de hoy.

—Eres un lunático, Chat. Podrías usar otras cosas, tu bastón por ejemplo, como escudo —la chica compuso un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada, sin embargo, su expresión se tornó melancólica cuando ella añadió —, odio que te uses de escudo humano, me da miedo que te pase algo.

—No digas tonterías, Princesse... si algo me pasa defendiéndote, habrá valido la pena.

—Eso dices tú porque no estás pensando en mí. —Se armó de valor, Marinette tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder decir esa frase, no para externarla, sino por todo lo que implicaba —¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin mon chatonne?

El felino pasó saliva con dificultad, los ojos de Marinette brillaban con intensidad en ese momento, ambos estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta y reacción del otro, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.

—Marinette, no... —suplicó el héroe tomando el rostro de la joven, componiendo una sonrisa melancólica y mirándola con tristeza, con desesperanza. —No vayas por ahí, por favor.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero que sufras...

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿sabes? —Murmuró la joven con voz trémula, temiendo romper en llanto. —La noche que me llevaste a la torre yo... —ya estaban en eso, si iba a confesar era ahora o nunca, porque Chat Noir mínimo merecía su honestidad — cuando dijiste que le darías aire al tema con Ladybug sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos... Porque yo estaba enamorada de Adrien, sí, tanto tiempo como tú estuviste enamorado de Ladybug, y yo ya había mirado en tu dirección, me había dado cuenta de que eras un muchacho divertido, amable, honesto, incluso eras gracioso, y ahora estoy confundida, porque... pero yo estaban tan empeñada en alejarte de mí que no me percaté de que, en el fondo...

No pudo terminar su frase.

Los labios de Chat Noir tomaron los suyos como rehenes, no era la primera vez que aquel héroe la besaba, no era el primer beso que compartían, pero aquel se sentía tan real... Porque, por primera vez, Chat Noir estaba besando a su lady, por primera vez aquel beso le pertenecía a Ladybug en su totalidad, ahora que sabía la verdadera identidad de su dama, ahora que sabía que amaba tanto a la heroína como a la citadina indefensa que se ocultaba tras el antifaz, ahora que sabía el secreto, ahora sí podía decir que amaba a su Lady, a su Princesse.

Y Marinette correspondió el beso aventurándose a creer por un momento que su teoría sobre Adrien y Chat Noir era cierta, porque aquel beso era igual de intenso que el que Adrien le había dado en el estacionamiento, la última vez que habían podido estar a solas, en el momento en que él había descubierto todo.

Los labios de Chat Noir delinearon a la perfección la boca de Marinette, como si aquel terreno fuese conocido para él, como si no hubiese ningún sitio por descubrir porque estuviese familiarizado, y al mismo tiempo, el felino sondeaba aquel paraje ignoto como si fuera la primera vez, tratando de grabarse ese momento, sintiendo la felicidad embargarlo al darse cuenta de que su Lady era capaz de amar todas sus facetas, capaz de amar al héroe simplón, al modelo frívolo, al niño asustado.

Ninguno de los dos supo detener aquella vorágine de emociones cuando Chat Noir empujó a Marinette hasta recostarla en el diván para robarle un nuevo beso, que se deslizó por su mejilla, por su cuello, las manos de la joven vagaron por el pecho del muchacho, deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel, en lo cálida que parecía al tacto.

Y luego ella volvió a la realidad, recordó a Adrien, empujó al felino y se abrazó el vientre, poniéndose de pie.

—Chat, yo...

—Perdóname... —dijo el muchacho con voz ahogada. —Prometí darte espacio. No debí haberte besado sin tu consentimiento.

—Menos mal que no tenías mi consentimiento... —murmuró ella en respuesta, soltando una risita por los nervios.

Adrien estaba dividido, quería quitarse el anillo en ese mismo y revelarle a Marinette por fin su identidad, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo justificar que había desafiado los sentimientos que la chica tenía por su alterego en un tejado de París? ¿Cómo explicaría que no había dicho nada al respecto porque temía que, si se daba cuenta de quién era Adrien en realidad, ella se alejaría por no querer estar con Chat?

Ahora ya no tenía sentido sostener aquella postura, ella los amaba a los dos, pero era un secreto que sólo él sabía.

—Adrien tiene mucha suerte —murmuró el gato antes de cerrarse la chaqueta de cuero negro y dirigirse a la ventana. —Pero no la está aprovechando.

—Chatonne... yo...

—Marinette... —murmuró volviendo el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa amable —sé que te estoy poniendo en un predicamento al hacer esto, no debí besarte, pero acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que no es justo que tú tengas que decidir y dividirte, así que yo lo haré por los dos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Si tú y Adrien concretan otra cita y él te vuelve a dejar plantada, no importa si es por trabajo, por la agencia, por su padre, por akumas, porque todo el mundo se esté yendo al carajo... si él te vuelve a dejar plantada (algo que tú no te mereces)… entonces yo tomaré su lugar.

—¿Qué? —Aquella expresión salió sin fuerza de su boca. La chica sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, albergando esperanza.

—Si Adrien vuelve a dejarte plantada, haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para terminar de conquistar tu corazón. No habrá un solo milímetro que le pertenezca a nadie, porque voy a luchar por mi Lady y por mi Princesse...

Y tras decir aquello, saltó por la ventana, perdiéndose en la noche parisina, dejando a Marinette tirada de rodillas en su estudio con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con la esperanza de que Adrien fallase en su siguiente cita.

—Ay Tikki... —Murmuró la joven cuando su kwami la alcanzó en medio de la habitación. —¿Qué hago?

—Confía en el destino, Marinette, verás que todo se resuelve.


	9. La verdad

Marinette llegó al departamento hecha un torbellino de emociones, subió las escaleras a toda prisa, apretando contra su pecho una bolsa de plástico con el logotipo de la tienda impreso en ella, y aunque Tikki dejó el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta en un movimiento ágil, no tuvo oportunidad de decirle nada a Marinette puesto que ella se dirigió al estudio a toda velocidad, ausente, como poseída por sus propios pensamientos.

Había pocas cosas que requerían toda su atención, se jactaba de la habilidad para poder hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo, habilidad que había perfeccionado al convertirse en heroína de parís y estudiante de diseño, pero todavía existían algunas actividades que servían para mantener ocupada toda su cordura al mismo tiempo.

Marinette se cambió de ropa a toda velocidad antes de dirigirse al estudio con sus mallas convertibles, el leotardo azul marino de espalda descubierta y la falda gris transparente.

Prácticamente se dejó caer en el suelo junto con su mochila y la bolsa de plástico, ajena al golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas, en el centro del salón despejado, en medio de la duela antes de proceder a sacar sus zapatillas de ballet. Tenía que poner en orden el embrollo en el que se habían convertido sus emociones, tenía que organizar sus pensamientos, tenía que terminar de coser los patrones para poder entregar un trabajo decente para la pasarela, pero lo haría una vez que sus Capezio estuvieran cosidas, quebradas y amoldadas.

Ahora, la razón por la que necesitaba (desesperadamente) olvidarse del mundo, era porque Adrien había tenido que cancelar su salida a comer de nuevo...

Y Chat Noir se había enterado de ello.

* * *

9.-La verdad

AquaticWhisper: Todavía no me olvido de esta historia, todo lo de la cuarentena me ha tenido en hiatus en la mayoría de mis historias, pero por lo pronto estoy de vuelta con esto, espero que lo disfrutes

alexiel1086: Jajajajaja sí, la verdad quería que se lo confesara en ese momento, pero la verdad es que toda la historia surgió con la idea del brazo herido de Marinette y la espalda de Chat, no podía eliminar ninguna de las dos escenas, espero te guste esta continuación.

manu: No voy a meter más ships en esta historia, no tengo intensión de complicar más una historia que está planeada para ser corta, espero te guste este capítulo

angelamatabajoy2010: Lamento la demora, maldita contingencia jajaja, en fin, te entrego una nueva actualización que espero disfrutes mucho, gracias por comentar y por leerme, saludos!

* * *

Alya había estado al lado de Marinette cuando había ocurrido.

Esa mañana se habían citado en la cafetería de la universidad para ir a desayunar juntas y habían aprovechado para ponerse al corriente. Nino le había propuesto matrimonio a la morena, consiguiendo que Marinette soltara un grito agudo cuando se enteró de la buena noticia. Y por toda la hora que duró el descanso de Marinette, ambas chicas se pusieron a divagar respecto al vestido, a los invitados, a la decoración del salón.

Alya no tuvo que rogar mucho para conseguir que su amiga aceptara el reto de diseñar su vestido, estaba más que encantada con la posibilidad de darle ese regalo a su amiga para el gran día.

—Ah no, chica, regalo no —espetó Alya frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar en dirección a los salones de corte para ponerse a trabajar en los patrones juntas (no era la primera vez que infiltraban a Alya en sus clases) —, aunque la boda no vaya a ocurrir hasta dentro de un año...

—¡Alya! —Interrumpió la chica divertida, tomando una mano de la morena y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. —Falta muchísimo tiempo, además, me hacen descuento en telas en algunas tiendas, lo puedo meter como proyecto en alguna materia, y es una forma de empezar a pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que descubriste que soy... bueno.

—Responsable —dijo Alya divertida, asintiendo para su amiga mientras ingresaban al aula.

Se sentaron en las mesas de corte, Alya comenzó a sacar las telas sin cortar todavía y se acomodó mientras Marinette se reportaba con la profesora, y cuando ambas chicas se pusieron a trabajar sobre los patrones, a la pelinegra le llegó el mensaje de texto de Adrien.

Una letanía de disculpas, la excusa de que Natalie le había puesto algunas entrevistas sin consultarlo primero con él, la promesa de compensarlo pronto y una invitación a cenar.

Alya observó a Marinette con el gesto contraído en una mueca de contrariedad, no sabiendo si consolar a su amiga, dedicarle alguna palabra o dejarla pensar en paz.

—Ay Marinette —murmuró la morena poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica al verla con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono —, seguramente tendrán más suerte la próxima vez que... —pero no supo cómo interpretar la sonrisa radiante que partió el rostro de la pelinegra, que rápidamente redactó una respuesta, comentando que esa noche se enfocaría en terminar de coser sus diseños puesto que los exámenes y la pasarela estaban cada vez más cerca.

—No te preocupes, Alya, estoy bien —prometió Marinette sonriendo para su amiga antes de murmurar —, sólo estoy deseando que Chat Noir no se entere de esto —admitió al final, bajando la voz y encogiéndose en su sitio, consiguiendo que la vena periodística de Alya saltara para hacerla mirar con curiosidad a su amiga —, prometió tratar de conquistarme si a Adrien se le ocurría volver a dejarme plantada.

—¡Qué!

—Ya sé. El problema no es que Chat quiera conquistarme...

—¿Entonces?

—Es que quiero decirle que sí.

Habían salido a toda prisa en dirección a la sucursal en la que Marinette compraba todos sus artículos de danza y se habían despedido al salir, puesto que Alya sabía cuánto su amiga necesitaba quedarse sola.

(All is found - Kacey Musgraves)

Ahora Marinette estaba sentada en su propio estudio de danza, con un ventanal a su derecha y la pared de espejos a la izquierda, sentada en la duela con una pierna bien extendida hacia un lado y la otra doblada con delicadeza.

Respiró profundo cuando sacó las zapatillas de su bolsa y las puso frente a sí, y como un acto mecánico, alcanzó la mochila para poder poner frente a sí (meticulosamente organizado a su alrededor), hilos, aguja, tijeras, encendedor, dedal. Tikki sonrió ampliamente flotando hasta ella para entregarle el súper pegamento y la resina antes de sentarse frente a su protegida y verla sacar de la bolsa de Capezio los listones, resortes y punteras nuevas que había conseguido en la tienda.

—Te falta el cutter —observó la kwami sonriendo para su protegida, que devolvió la sonrisa apenada.

—Cierto.

—Te lo traigo, Marinette, no te levantes —pidió amablemente antes de salir disparada en dirección al estudio de la franco-china.

El ritual era siempre el mismo, Marinette tomó las zapatillas y se las puso una vez más, a pesar de habérselas probado en la tienda, andado un poco con ellas, comprobando su flexibilidad y su dureza, volvió a poner las zapatillas en sus pies para sentir la diferencia de usarlas con las mallas del uniforme y soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose a salvo en ese momento.

Con cuidado se quitó el calzado y volvió a su postura anterior antes de sacar un lápiz de la mochila y doblar el talón de las zapatillas por dentro.

Aquel ritual le había llamado a Tikki la atención, ya había tenido alguna otra portadora en su vida que había bailado ballet, parecía ser una tendencia natural de las heroínas de la buena suerte, y siempre era distinto el ritual. Con Marinette siempre era el mismo.

Marcar las zapatillas, doblar las suelas hasta quebrarlas, despegar la suela interna para retirar el clavo, quebrar la caja y luego coser los listones y los elásticos.

En todo el ritual, esa era la única parte que cambiaba, porque dependiendo de qué tan fuerte o insegura se sintiera, podía coser los resortes cruzados o sólo incluir un soporte para el tobillo.

Ahora había comprado elástico grueso, gesto que conmovió a Tikki. Su joven portadora estaba asustada. No podía negarlo, no podía ayudarla, aunque quisiera.

Pero se sentó sobre su hombro cuando Marinette se dispuso a coser los listones con un gesto de concentración absoluta, con serenidad en la mirada, con una sonrisa débil asomándose por su boca, con los hombros relajados pero la espalda recta, puesto que, así como ser una heroína lo era, el ballet se había convertido en un estilo de vida para ella.

Suspiró cuando por fin estuvieron terminadas las zapatillas y sonrió para Tikki.

—¿Las cosemos o las quemamos? —Dijo para la kwami, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Tikki le alcanzaba el encendedor y asentía con entusiasmo.

Marinette recortó con cuidado el satín de la punta de la zapatilla, asegurándose de recortar sólo la parte que se apoyaba en el suelo, y quemó los bordes para que la tela no se jalara. Y una vez que estuvieron listas, la chica se levantó con movimientos torpes hasta la barra móvil que tenía a unos metros y sonrió iniciando el calentamiento mientras Tikki escogía la música desde su teléfono.

Ahí sí que pudo dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, perdiéndose en el mar de posibilidades que el verde claro le ofrecían.

Por la forma en cómo se había disculpado Adrien esa tarde podía deducir que no sentía en absoluto haber quedado mal con ella, como si compartieran el secreto de que el héroe de París había amenazado con tratar de conquistarla si Adrien volvía a dejarla plantada.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette se esfumó cuando la chica se agachó con la espalda recta y las rodillas bien extendidas, estirándose para llevar la frente hacia las rodillas. Si Adrien y Chat Noir eran la misma persona, ¿por qué no se había confesado cuando había tenido oportunidad la otra noche?

Marinette suspiró poniéndose de pie frente a la barra, observando su figura estilizada en los espejos antes de estirar las piernas y calentar los empeines.

¿Por qué insistía en guardar el secreto de ella si de todos modos él, ambos, sólo él, sabía perfectamente quién era ella?

(Song of the caged bird – Lindsey Stirling)

Arrugó la nariz parándose en las puntas con las piernas bien juntas antes de estirarse en toda su estatura y levantar lentamente los brazos por encima de su cabeza y girar lentamente en su sitio, mientras le daba vueltas al pensamiento de que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, Chat Noir seguía teniendo miedo en el fondo de que la chica lo rechazara por enésima vez, consideró que su gatito todavía creyera que la heroína de París le daría otra negativa si volvía a acercarse.

Marinette suspiro bajando de las puntas y se giró en dirección a las bocinas, agobiada por sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo, se quedó helada al percatarse de que Chat Noir sostenía en sus manos el teléfono y había sido él quien cambiara la música en las bocinas, el felino le dedicó una sonrisa ladina antes de acercarse a pasos lentos, cautelosos, movimientos seductores y controlados que le hicieron retroceder hasta la barra.

El muchacho abrió ambas manos con gestos lentos y agraciados antes de hacer una reverencia elegante, un gesto que gritaba ballet en cada centímetro. La chica abrió los ojos pasmada un segundo antes de aceptar la invitación que el felino extendía al mostrarle su palma abierta.

Marinette llegó hasta él caminando en media punta y sonrió cuando Chat le ofreció las manos en soporte, ¿cómo era tan sencillo bailar con él?

Recordaba perfectamente aquella salida a bailar en los tejados, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo había ocurrido esa cita en la que había encontrado la inspiración para los diseños de _Mon Chatonne_? Se sentía como si hubiera ocurrido en otra vida, pero en realidad sólo habrían pasado algunos meses.

Sonrió cuando Chat le tomó la cintura, ayudándola a girar en su sitio, un pirouette tras otro hasta que la detuvo en seco y la levantó en un gesto agraciado, igual que en los tejados.

Marinette se separó unos pasos, hizo algunos saltos, gestos que el felino imitó con una sonrisa radiante, balando lado a lado con su princesse.

Marinette había tenido ocasión de bailar un _pax de deux _con algunos de sus compañeros, bailarines experimentados capaces de hacerla girar, saltar, moverse por el escenario como una profesional, pero la sincronía que encontró con Chat Noir esa noche (esa simbiosis cómplice adquirida por los años y años de pelear lado a lado, la sensación de intimidad, la confianza de soltarse en sus brazos mientras las horquillas se caían de su cabello dejarlo suelto para enmarcar esa danza), eso no podía compararlo con nada que hubiese experimentado antes.

El muchacho la sostuvo entre sus brazos conforme la música se fue apagando, se sonrieron con un gesto tímido, pero luego el felino volvió a convertirse en el depredador, tomando el rostro de Marinette para atraerla hacia sí y plantar un beso dulce sobre sus labios.

El ruido los sacó del ensimismamiento, un akuma atacando los tejados de París.

La chica miró por su ventana y sonrió con energías renovadas, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca, transformándose frente a su gatito antes de salir lado a lado a defender la noche.

.

La mañana siguiente fue pesada para Marinette, que tenía ojeras y los ojos ligeramente hinchados, bostezaba cada varios segundos y amenazaba con quedarse dormida.

Monique llegó hasta su lado y dejó un capuchino sobre la mesa antes de sonreír y darle un empujoncito con la cadera, obligándola a despertar.

—Presente —gritó la pelinegra mientras la profesora entraba al aula y acomodaba algunos de sus papeles, creando un ambiente de risas generales y miradas apenadas.

—¿Se siente bien, señorita Dupain-Cheng?

—Perdón, el ataque de akuma de anoche fue cerca de mi departamento, no pude conciliar el sueño ni cuando los héroes lo resolvieron.

—Ay, pobrecita —murmuró Monique acongojada, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga y alentándola con una sonrisa.

—Esta mañana —llamó la profesora dando tres aplausos —, tenemos la última prueba de vestuario, y el viernes por la noche será la pasarela, recuerden invitar a sus familias y amigos, confirmar los nombres de quienes nos acompañarán esa noche y confirmar con sus modelos una cita para revisar los últimos detalles una hora antes del gran final.

Marinette tomó notas de los detalles para la pasarela y sonrió de medio lado cuando Monique le dio un codazo ligero, haciéndola mirar hacia el frente. Por la puerta estaban entrando los modelos que portarían los vestuarios diseñados por sus compañeros, la sonrisa radiante de Adrien le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, pero mantuvo la calma y se quedó pensativa al ver que el muchacho parecía renquear un poco, y también tenía ojeras.

Adrien había pasado, literalmente, toda la noche en vela. No había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño al pensar en que él solo se estaba cerrando todas las posibilidades con Marinette al no confesarse con ella, todavía sin descubrir qué pedacito de su corazón le impedía ser honesto.

Porque vaya si había debatido consigo mismo, había trazado uno tras otro, montones de discursos para confesarle por fin a la chica quién era en realidad, confesarle por fin que se había enamorado de las dos caras de la moneda, confesarle que moría de ganas de besarla y que no podía guardar por más tiempo el secreto de saber su identidad. Decirle que había permanecido en el anonimato por las peticiones de su lady, respetando las mil y un veces en que ella le había dicho que era de suma importancia que no conocieran quién era su alterego, para así mantenerse a salvo, pero ya no podía más.

Tenía que confesarse antes de cometer un error imperdonable.

No pudo evitar derribar otra caja de alfileres por los nervios y el cansancio, pero esta vez, él mismo sacó un imán del bolsillo, consiguiendo que Marinette riera dulcemente y asintiera a manera de agradecimiento.

Repartieron a los estudiantes entre los biombos disponibles en ese salón y el de corte, y Marinette sonrió cuando por fin recuperó la capacidad de habla y sus funciones motrices, siguiendo a Adrien con pasos calmados.

Estaban en una esquina, alejados del resto de sus compañeros, agradeciendo internamente el espacio que tenían para hablar, y aun así, guardaron silencio.

Adrien se dirigió al biombo para quitarse el chaleco y la camiseta, dejando a la vista su espalda.

El sonido del plástico azotando contra el piso fue lo que lo hizo girar sobre sus talones, alfileres, agujas, cinta métrica, tijeras, las pertenencias de Marinette habían saltado en todas direcciones quedando desperdigadas por todo el piso, pero Adrien se sintió incapaz de moverse para tratar de recuperar nada al ver a la chica; la expresión de Marinette era de pasmo.

La chica era un témpano.

Porque conocía a la perfección la figura de la herida que Chat se había hecho al recibir el ataque de un akuma para defenderla, porque ella misma había limpiado todos y cada uno de los raspones, porque se había hecho cargo de dejar las gasas colocadas de manera pulcra para que no se movieran de su sitio, porque a pesar de haber aseado la herida y cambiar los aditamentos para mantenerla limpia, se había memorizado la longitud de lo que sería la peor cicatriz que Chat Noir cargara por el resto de su vida.

—Mon... mon chatonne... —murmuró la chica mientras sus ojos se anegaban y ella comenzaba a temblar lentamente.

Adrien pasó saliva y avanzó medio paso, extendiendo una mano hacia la chica, pero Marinette ya había salido corriendo lejos, todo lo lejos que fuera posible, tan lejos como pudiera huír de él, suplicando que no la siguiera, que no la alcanzara.

—¡Marinette! —Exclamó Tikki desde el bolsillo, temiendo por la seguridad de la chica, quien iba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

No, la pelinegra no pensaba poner su vida en peligro, así que, asegurándose de no ser vista por nadie, se metió en un callejón para transformarse y saltar por los tejados de París en busca de un rincón de la ciudad desconocido para el felino, algún lugar donde nadie la fuese a encontrar.


End file.
